


The Alternate Ending

by heda_is_life



Series: In a Different Light [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Love Week, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Sassy Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_is_life/pseuds/heda_is_life
Summary: Lexa has just finished her conclave with Roan, the new King of Azgeda. On her way back to Arkadia with Clarke, they ride upon a slaughter in progress. Pike has finally held true to his promise of war, what happens next will change the course of Clarke and Lexa's life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I know I haven't posted on my other work in 5ever, and that is mainly due to the fact that college is kicking my ass. but another factor is this story, I started writing just for fun a while back but ended up falling in love with it. it is pre-written so I will be posting on a timely basis every week/2weeks so you really wont have to wait that long for another chapter.

Lexa offered to take Clarke back to Arkardia in hopes of settling a bit of peace with the new clan. After Lexa’s betrayal, Skaikru had been untrustworthy to their new Commander. 

The way back to Arkadia was anything but quiet. Clarke did not mean to ask so many questions, but the young commander intrigued her. She is no older than Clarke herself, yet she leads thirteen clans with such pride and stoicism. It is obvious that she will do anything for her people. That is one reason Clarke was so inclined to forgiving Lexa for betraying at Mount Weather. 

Clarke knew the reason Lexa left her, she could see it in her eyes. “I made this decision with my head and not my heart,” she had said. Clarke was fully aware of the pain on her face, she tried to hide it, but the blonde could see it. She could see the way Lexa’s body tensed when realization hit Clarke. 

No one deserved to be forced to lead and have so much weight on their shoulders, no matter the age. The short amount of time Lexa had spent as Commander, she had forged peace within the twelve clans, lost her first love, and freed her people from the Maunon (Mountain Men). 

Lexa deserved to have someone that understood her and so did Clarke. Which is why the blonde felt a pang in her heart when she noticed the way the Commander was looking at her. Her eyes were full of adoration and  _ love.  _ Though her look did not last long once she heard shouting and the faint sound of gunshots. 

“Clarke,” Lexa snapped Clarke out of her trance. 

“Your army,” was all the blonde could get out before Lexa took off on her horse, Clarke in tow behind her. 

The louder the shouts became the more frantic Clarke’s heart began to beat. She worried about one of two things: either Azgeda had attacked Arkadia and Lexa’s army was retaliating, or Pike had finally put some truth to his promise of war against the Grounders. 

Sadly, it was the latter. Clarke and Lexa rode upon a Skaikru farmer, covered in blood. When he saw the Commander, he cowered, raising his weapon. His actions cost him his life. Lexa threw her knife at the boy, hitting him right between the eyes. 

Lexa dismounted her horse, not thinking twice about the bullets flying around them. Clarke followed the stoic leader with a heavy heart, realizing that what she had just worked so hard to build was at the verge of crumbling. 

What surprised her the most was a certain dark and curly headed boy with a look of hate on his face. He ran around the main guard post with his gun ready to fire. He stopped immediately when he saw Clarke, then raised his gun as he saw the Commander. 

“Bellamy no!” Clarke lunged in front of the boys weapon.

“Clarke!” Lexa called after her, but it was too late. A shot rang out of Bellamy’s gun, hitting Clarke directly in the chest. 

She fell to the ground with a thud, her body feeling particularly numb. Clarke could only see the worried look of Lexa, staring back at her with sorrowful eyes. Her expression changed quickly, as Bellamy was at Clarke’s side. 

Clarke had to use the last bit of strength to grab Lexa’s wrist, which had stopped her hand. Her hand that was gripped around her sword, ready to take it to the boys heart without a second thought. “No, Lexa. Please.”

Bellamy jumped up quickly, running back into the fight. Clarke could see Lexa’s urge to chase after him, but stayed with Clarke instead. 

“Hey, look at me,” she started, “you’re going to be okay. I’m not going to lose you.” 

With that, everything went black. 

****

“Open the gates!” Lexa was riding as fast as she could. There was no way she was going to let Clarke die in front of her. Not today, not ever. 

“It’s the Commander!” A voice called from a tower. 

“Open the gates! Clarke is hurt!” She shouted again, no one seemed incline to helping. Why was no one helping? Clarke was their people, how could they hesitate to assist?

“Chancellor, take a look at this.” 

“Open the gate you idiot! That’s my daughter!” Lexa could see Abby running frantically towards the front gate, with Kane close behind.

“Chancellor?” The boy directed his question to Kane, ignoring Abby.

“Open the goddamn gate. Now!” Kane ordered. 

The front gate opened, Lexa guided her horse in quickly. She got as close to the Ark as possible and dismounted, with Clarke lying limp in her arms. 

“Where do I take her, Kane?” The Commander’s stoic face was filled with terror. She had not felt Clarke move since she left the bloody battle scene. 

“Follow me,” Abby led the way. Lexa found herself getting dizzy at all of the turns, she didn’t know how anyone could possibly find their way through this maze. 

“What the hell happened?” Kane broke the silence.

“Your warriors attacked my army. The army I sent to ensure Azgeda did not advance on you, and we rode into a bloodbath!” Lexa was dripping with anger. 

“In here.”

Lexa laid Clarke on a white bed. She wasn’t sure what to do, she knew very little about healing. The only thing she could do was wrap a wound on the battlefield. So she stepped back and let the healers take over. 

That’s when the anger hit. All she could see was red. She needed to get back to her army. If Bellamy and whoever else was still there, were somehow winning, it was up to her to stop them. 

Before anyone noticed, Lexa was gone. She miraculously found her way outside of the metal maze, stopping when she noticed the group of people gathered around the front gate. 

“Heda!” Lexa heard Indra’s voice from the other side. Everyone in the crowd looked at her, she returned the favor, giving every last person a stern look. They must have sensed the anger that was radiating out of her. They all seemed to cower and did not hold her glare for more than a few seconds. 

As she walked to the front, a guard approached her with his gun raised. She disarmed him easily, connecting the hilt of her sword with his arm. She glared at him, he seemed to make the smartest decision of his life. He backed away from his gun. 

Lexa continued her walk to the front of the crowd. Her eyes fell on Bellamy, a boy she had relied on to help free her people from the mountain. A boy she had put a little faith into, a boy that had shot the person she loved. 

No one could have stopped her, even if they tried. She approached him with daggers in her eyes. What she did not expect to see was the amount of regret he had, sure she expected him to feel bad. But not the amount he had expressed on his face. 

That did not stop her from kicking him hard in the chest. Making him go from his knees to flat on his back, gasping for air. That did not stop her from straddling him, hitting him repeatedly until she was sure he would not be able to see in the morning. That did not stop her from taking her dagger from her belt and holding to his throat. 

What did stop her was Clarke’s voice playing back in her head, “No, Lexa. Please.” If this boy meant something to Clarke, Lexa would not be the one to take him from her. Not yet. If the blonde did not make it, she would be sure to inflict unimaginable pain upon him. 

“Who.” Lexa said it as more of a command than a question. 

“Pike,” he replied, simply. 

“Which one.” she lifted him off the ground with one hand. 

Bellamy slowly walked over to a bald headed man, with a smug grin on his face. 

Lexa was sure to wipe that grin off his face with her fist. He was no long smiling when he was lying on the ground, Lexa on top of him, beating him to a pulp. 

“How many of my men and women did you murder? How many sons and daughters did you kill? How many mothers and fathers did you tear away from their family?”

When he did not answer, Lexa lifted her head to Indra. “I counted fifty six, Heda.”

“Only fifty six? That’s a shame,” Pike coughed up blood. 

“You will die a painful death, Pike kom Skaikru. You will die from death by a thousand cuts.”

Pike’s smug expression changed to one of pure fear. Lexa found herself immersed in the way he tried to avoid her gaze. 

“My people will not allow this,” he tried.

“These are not your people. If you had succeeded in killing all of my army, what would have stopped Azgeda from marching to your front doors? If these really were your people, you would have thought about them before signing their death warrant.”

“I am not loyal to you,” he hissed.

“Nor do I care. The outcome is the same. Your death will set an example to the people of Arkadia.” With that, Lexa stood up. She began to walk back to where they were taking care of Clarke, but decided against it. It was better if she was gone before the blonde woke up. It would make leaving her easier. 

“You can stay here, Heda. But not for long. With Roan being crowned as the new King of Azgeda, we will need you in Polis soon.” Indra must have sensed Lexa’s hesitation, “You need to be with her. I cannot have my Commander distracted, wondering what if. Be with her, and return to your people when you can.”

“Mochof, Indra. If anyone is concerned about my whereabouts…”

“I will tell them you are arranging the execution of the people responsible for the deaths of your warriors.”

Octavia was the next to approach Lexa. “I can show you where the infirmary is.”

Lexa followed in silence behind Octavia. Behind Clarke, Octavia was the only other Sky Person to gain a little of the Commander’s trust. She had proven herself loyal to Lexa, and her people. 

“Right through those doors,” Octavia pointed to the double doors to the left of where she was standing. The doors were see through, which allowed Lexa to watch as a few people moved frantically around Clarke’s limp body. “She’ll be okay. I would wait out here for Abby to wrap things up, but Clarke is a fighter.”

“I know,” was the only answer she could offer the warrior. 

And so she waited.

****

Six hours had passed since Lexa had brought Clarke into Arkadia. She had not left her spot outside the doors of the infirmary, since Octavia had brought her. Lexa had never felt so useless in her life. She was of no value right now, nothing she could do would help Clarke. 

“Send a courier to Polis, I need the best healers here, now.” Lexa could feel Lincoln’s presence behind her. 

“Sha, Heda,” and then he was gone. 

If Lexa could do nothing herself, she would use her title as Heda to get Clarke the proper care she needs when she wakes up.  _ If she wakes up. _

When the time came that Abby seemed satisfied enough to finish what she was doing, the healer approached the doors Lexa was behind. 

“How long have you been standing here?” Abby question when she opened the doors.

“Five and half hours.”

“Have you found out  who initiated the attack?”

“Pike. He is not going to be of your company for much longer. The families of the fallen warriors will start his execution.”

“You are not taking him from here.”

Lexa made eye contact with Abby for the first time since they started talking. “I will,” she said with a stern look.

“You didn’t think it would be advisable to notify me or Marcus first? He is one of us.”

“Why do you think he is still here and not tied to the back of a horse.”

“So just like that, he’s going to be killed. No trial no nothing?”

“Just as Clarke does not deserve this, he does not deserve a trial.”

Abby said nothing more, she opened the doors in front of her, “You can come and see her if you would like. She is still heavily sedated and will remain that way for a few more hours. But until then, you can be with her.”

Lexa offered the healer a small nod, not able to say anything. She approached the blonde, studying the machines she was hooked up to. Everything confused her, her healers would never have dreamed of having tek (technology) like this. 

“I have sent someone to bring a few of the best healers in Polis. They will come and nurse Clarke back to health.”

“That’s not necessary, we have plenty of drugs that will help Clarke.”

“Please, Abby. Do not argue with me on this. I am useless and this is the only way I can think of to help Clarke.” Lexa kept her gaze on the blonde. 

“Have you told her yet?” 

“Told her what?”

“That you love her,” Abby said simply.

Lexa did not answer, she offered Abby a shy smile and dropped her gaze. 

“You should tell her. Because I know she loves you too. You can see it in the way she looks at you. And if things like this keep happening, you will regret it if you never get to say it.”

Again, Lexa had no words. All she could give was a small nod in understanding. 

“Would you like to shower? You have Clarke’s blood all over you.”

Lexa stalled at first, not wanting to leave the blonde’s side. But one look at her clothes and she conceded. “Yes, I would like that.”

“You can follow me,” when Abby saw her hesitance, she walked over to the brunette. “She’s going to be okay. She’s a fighter.” There it was again, someone close to Clarke reassuring Lexa that she was a fighter. 

Lexa nodded and followed Abby to a washroom. She let the older Griffin show her how to work the shower, and left her with a towel and a rag. 

It felt good to wash the dirt and blood away. She had a similar washroom like this in her room at Polis. The only difference was the amount of pressure being released on this one was far greater than the one at Polis. 

Lexa washed her hair and then her body. She let the warm water rinse over her body. For the first time in a long time, she felt adequately cleansed. She was surprised at how different she felt without her khol (war paint). Especially so soon after a battle. Lexa had not anticipated such an interference, so when she was faced with battle without her khol, she felt vulnerable. Like everyone could see her emotions and her next move. 

Although she only encountered two boys, one of which she spared, she still felt...different. Not a good kind of different. 

When the water became slightly cold, she decided it was time to get out. Feeling refreshed, Lexa began to redress in her armor. Even though it was not the most comfortable clothing, it made her feel in control. Her armor had often helped her intimidate others, with its dark appearance and long red cape. 

When Lexa stepped outside the washroom, she retraced her steps back to Clarke. The blonde was still unconscious, so Lexa decided to make herself comfortable. She scanned the room and found a chair. The brunette brought it to Clarke’s bedside, sitting to the left of the bed. 

Lexa sat there for a while, watching the rise and fall of Clarke’s chest. Studying how, even while unconscious, she still had small facial tics and often jerked a limb; more than likely from a nightmare. The thing that surprised her the most was her beauty. Clarke looked like an angel sent from the gods, one far more beautiful than Aphrodite (the Greek goddess of beauty).  

Lexa felt a wave of fatigue hit her, when she looked out of the small window in the back of the room, she could see the sun beginning to rise. It was quite a beautiful sunrise. She took Clarke’s hand in hers and laid her head down at Clarke’s side. Before she knew it, sleep overcame her. 

****

So many faces, blistered skin, and death. Clarke could not escape the things she had done at the mountain. There were often times, like this one, where Clarke would dream about pulling the lever, watching everyone in that room die again. Even the innocents, like Maya, who had helped Clarke and her friends escape capture. 

Jasper, he was among the worst dreams. Clarke would see the look on his face when he held Maya’s lifeless body in his arms. The fun energetic teenager that had come down on the dropship was now full of hate and pain at the loss of the girl he loved. 

And then there were the dreams of Lexa. The all powerful Commander that led her people with more heroism than she thought possible. At first glance, the Commander’s hard exterior could give some the impression that she had no feelings. Like she was a robot, going throughout her daily duties, not caring who she lost. 

But Clarke knew better. She saw it when Lexa slid her sword into Gustus, a man that tried to poison her in hopes to turn her against Clarke and Skaikru. She could see the utter pain as his lifeless body remained tied to a pole. 

Clarke could see it when Lexa talked about Costia, while Finn burned for his crimes. Clarke could see right through her shell. 

There were some dreams of Lexa denying the deal she was offered at Mount Weather, instead staying by Clarke’s side. Those dreams normally ended similar to a typical romance novel, with both of them riding off into the sunset hand in hand. 

And then there were the nightmares. One in particular seemed to haunt her today. Her and Lexa had just made love for the first time. Clarke walked into her room with a stupid smile on her face, one that quickly faded at the sight in front of her. 

Murphy was gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of Clarke’s room. Titus, the Fleimkipa, rounded the corner with a gun. He started throwing scenarios around where Lexa would believe Murphy had shot Clarke. He thought that Lexa would be angry enough to wage war against Skaikru. 

Shots rang through Clarke’s bedroom, as she tried desperately to avoid the mans aim. She threw candles at him and made a break for the door. Right as she reached it, the door opened and one last shot rang out.    
Lexa stood, petrified, on the other side of the door. Clarke looked at the girls stomach, thick, black blood pooling around the wound. Then Lexa fell to her knees. 

“Heda,” she heard Titus mutter, dropping the gun.

“Help me get her to the bed!” Clarke yelled at him. 

She tried desperately to stop the bleeding, but Lexa’s stomach did not seem to want to stop. She had no other options, Lexa was speaking but Clarke could not truly hear what she was saying. 

“May we meet again,” Clarke’s final words to Lexa. She planted a kiss on the Commander’s lips, feeling the life leave her body. Feeling her warmth dissipate. Feeling the love of her life leave her. This time for good. 

And then she wakes up. No matter how hard Clarke tries, she can never open her eyes until their final kiss. This time was like the others. Once Clarke’s lips left Lexa’s, she opened her eyes. 

The room around her was bright, too bright if you ask her. Clarke’s entire body felt heavy, especially her hand. Clarke blinked a few times to clear her eyes and looked down at her left hand to see another intertwined in it.  _ Lexa. _

Clarke laid their, unmoving, watching the brunette sleep. Her face was tilted where Clarke could see her features. 

She remained like this for twenty minutes, until Abby came in to check on her. Hearing the doors open woke Lexa with a jolt, her hand immediately going to her dagger. 

“Easy, it’s just me,” Abby offered, with her hands in the air.

“My apologies, Abby.”

“It’s okay.” The older Griffin diverted her attention to Clarke. “Honey, you’re awake.”

Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s. The blonde could see the relief flooding through Lexa’s veins. When she looked down at their hands, Lexa retreated. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clarke offered her hand back to the brunette. 

Lexa offered a small smile, returning her hand. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Me too.”

“Heda,” Octavia’s voice brought Lexa’s attention to the doorway. “The healers are here.”

Lexa nodded, letting her gaze land on Nyko and Adina. Whoever the currier was, did a good job. Nyko and Adina are Lexa’s two most trusted Trikru healers. 

“Heda, what can we do?” Nyko asked, approaching Clarke and Lexa.

“Abby Griffin is the lead healer. She can tell you what will be best for Clarke.” Lexa motioned to the older woman standing beside Clarke’s bed. Lexa could see the hesitation in the woman’s eyes. “Do not worry, Abby. Nyko and Adina are my two most trusted healers.”

“We have patched Heda up more times than I care to admit. We will treat Wanheda as we would Heda,” Adina provided. 

“Please, call me Clarke.”

“Moba (my apologies), Clarke.” 

“En’s ogud (It is okay), Adina.” Clarke’s time alone after the mountain allowed her to learn Trigedasleng. Although she was not fluent, she could make simple conversation when needed. 

“Your Trigedasleng is well, Clarke,” Nyko complimented. 

“Mochof (Thank you),” she smiled.

Clarke watched as Nyko and Adina showed Abby different healing supplements. They were very interesting, Clarke had never thought about how Grounders take care of their sick until now. Nyko explained what he thought best to apply to Clarke’s wound, to Abby. She seemed satisfied and stepped aside, giving him room to work.

“Clarke, this is known as Cerberus. Cerberus is what the Maunon called the project they were conducting with the reapers. We used this to help heal the infections many reapers had gotten after you destroyed the Mountain,” Clarke tensed under his words. Lexa gave him a stern look and he decided to change the topic, quickly.

“Anyway, we used this to heal and prevent infection from spreading. I will place it around the outer edges of your wound. Then I will take this,” Nyko held up a light green substance that Clarke recognized. 

“Did you use that on Jasper when he was speared in the chest?” 

“Yes, I believe this is what was used to keep him alive.”

“What does it do?”

Adina stepped up, taking the lid off of the substance. She then looked at Lexa, “Heda.”

Lexa took her dagger from her belt and sliced a two inch cut onto Adina’s outstretched arm. 

“Why’d you do that?” Abby questioned. 

Without saying anything, Adina rubbed some of the green plaster on her wound. “Let it dry and you will see.”

“When you found your friend, he had some of this on his chest. We observed you and two boys searching for seaweed to apply to his wound a little while later. I do not know if you knew this at the time, but seaweed is the main ingredient in this medication.”

Clarke felt a sense of pride wash through her. She had read somewhere, where seaweed is good to wrap deep wounds by clotting the blood. It helps stop bleeding and then will offer as good protection against infection. 

“So how is this going to help Clarke?” Abby asked.

“Do you have a wash cloth with water on it?” Adina looked at Abby.

“Yes, right here.” Abby handed her a sterile towel with a little bit of water on it.

Adina took the towel and wiped the substance off. Her wound had already closed and was acting as a natural band aid. Clarke had to admit, it was quite impressive. 

“So the substance dries and what? How did it close your wound so quickly?” Clarke was curious to know more about the substance.

“It tightens the skin and acts as a catalyst for the reproduction of skin and tissue cells. It also acts as an adhesive for the skin, closing it tightly, like your stitches,” Lexa answered.

“Wow, I’m impressed Lexa. How did you know that?” 

“Not all Commanders are interested only in war, Abby,” Lexa teased. “Costia was a healer.”

“Who’s Costia?”

“Mom, not now.” Clarke looked at her mother, shaking her head. 

“No it is okay, Clarke. Costia was my first love. She was take from me by the Queen of Azgeda. Nia took Costia in hopes of torturing information about me out of her.” Lexa noticed how the older woman shifted, uncomfortably, in her spot. “Do not worry though. I killed the Queen, she is no longer a threat.” Abby relaxed and silence fell over the group.

“Can we get this show on the road, please? I’m really hungry and tired.” Clarke asked, trying to ease a path out of the tension. 

“Of course,” Lexa stood up to give Adina room to work on Clarke. 

Abby left the room and came back a little while later with a tray full of food. Food on the Ark was always bland, it never had any taste to it. But since being on the ground, the food was halfway decent. Nothing compared to the food Clarke had had from the Grounders, but not bad. 

Clarke could see the question in Lexa’s eyes, as she looked at the murky liquid in the bowl. “It’s not half bad if you try it. Nothing like what you’re used to I’m sure, but it’s not horrible.”

“I will have to trust you on this Clarke,” Lexa laughed. “We will show you what real food is tonight. Nyko, Adina, go find Lincoln and tell him we are going hunting.” Lexa finished the rest of her food and sat her tray on the edge of Clarke’s bed. “Once you taste our food, you will no longer want that.”

“I won’t doubt that a bit. At least it’s better than what it used to be. We used to eat out of bags.”

“I do not know how you survived as long as you did up there,” Lexa confessed. 

“I don't either.”

****

Lexa signaled for Lincoln to climb a nearby tree. There was a panther just beyond the treeline, if Lincoln could get a good enough vantage point, he could shoot it with his bow. Indra was the next to sneak her way up a tree, a little behind Lincoln’s position.  

Lexa stalked her way to the panther, only about fifteen feet away from the big cat. It must have sensed a change, it looked around ready to pounce on anything that moved. Lexa waited for the cat to turn its back to her before she shouted, “Nau (Now)!” 

Lincoln’s arrow went straight through the black fur, hitting the cat right behind the left shoulder. It whined and turned towards Lexa. She took her dagger out, ready to drive it into the panther. She ducked as it ran at her, pouncing. She drove her dagger upwards, which sliced from its chest to stomach. The cat didn’t move again, it laid lifeless on the ground. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Lexa rubbed the panther’s head. “I’m going to stay back and try to get a bore.”

“Would you like me to stay with you, Heda?” Indra asked.

“No, mochof, I will be fine.”

“Are you sure? The Skaikru rebelion may still have supporters. We do not know who may in the woods.”

“Skaikru walk like elephants, Indra. I will be able to hear if anyone tries to approach me.” 

Indra bowed her head and started the trek back to Arkadia. Lexa stayed where she was for a few moments, before walking deeper into the woods. 

It did not take long for Lexa to hear footsteps in the distance. She readied herself to strike, but stopped when a figure appeared in front of her, not one of a bore. 

“Abby? What are you doing out here?” Lexa stood up from her hideout.    
“I was looking for you. Clarke isn’t doing so well, she asked me to come and find you.”

Lexa wanted to get up and run as fast as she could back to Arkadia, but she knew she couldn’t leave Abby by herself. Anyone with ears would be able to hear her coming, and a Skaikru representative goes for a high bid. 

“You can go without me. I can find my way back,” Abby offered. 

“No, I will not leave you out here on your own.”

“Fair enough.”

“So what happened? Is it serious? Was it something Nyko or Adnina gave her?”

“Woah, calm down. She’s just running a fever and early insights of infection may be setting in.”

Lexa almost laughed, “Leave it up to Clarke to exaggerate an illness.”

“What do you mean? She has every symptom of infection.”

“Clarke knows good and well that the seaweed supplement will show signs of redness, fever, and aches, but actually does the exact opposite to the body. She is in no pain right now.” Lexa assured.

“Then why did she ask me to come and find you?”

“Were you preventing her from getting out of bed?”

“Yes.”

“That is why. You should know that, while Clarke loves to sleep, she cannot help but involve herself in everything. She is probably hobbling around Arkadia right now yelling at people for their stupidity,” Lexa laughed and Abby joined her.

“Of course, I feel so stupid.”

When the two arrived back at the ark, Clarke was doing exactly what Lexa had predicted. The blonde was limping around the camp throwing daggers, with her eyes, to anyone who tried to help her. 

“I can do it on my own! I may be hurt, I am not helpless.”

“Yu gaf in gon res, (You need to rest) Clarke .”

“No ai dula op nou (No I do not).”

“Bants osir (Leave us), Lincoln,” Lexa said. 

“Os luc (Good Luck),” Lincoln offered. 

“How many times have I told you, I don’t need your help,” Clarke spat.

“Fair enough,” Lexa turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait, Lex. I’m sorry, I’m just really grumpy.”

“It is okay, Clarke.”

“No it’s not. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that,” Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers. “Forgive me?”

“How could I not?” Lexa was getting lost in the ocean blue orbs staring back at her. She could look in Clarke’s eyes for the rest of her life. Waking up beside them after a long night. Feeling the blonde’s touch on her hands made her think about what it would be like to have them tracing her skin. 

****

Clarke couldn't help but stare into her favorite forrest green eyes. She thinks to herself, sometimes, that she would be perfectly content to waking up with those green eyes looking back at her. She started tracing circles on Lexa’s hand with her thumb. It was an oddly soothing sensation, one that shot from head to toe. 

“Hey lovebirds, Indra is asking for the Commander,” Raven broke the two out of their trance. 

“Where is she?” Lexa cleared her throat, dropping Clarke’s hands.

“By the fire. She said something about skinning your catch.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke watched her rush towards the fire. 

“What were those hearteyes about?” Raven teased.

“Shut up,” Clarke smiled.

“What? It’s obvious that you two dig each other. I mean, you’re practically fucking each other with your eyes.”

“Don't you have something to fix or explode, or really anything other than talk about my love life?”   
“Oh, so there’s a love life?” Raven questioned.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and hobbled off. She needed to sit down and rest for a minute, she had been standing for too long. The blonde walked towards the fire, where she could see Lexa and Indra talking. 

“I did not get the chance to kill anything. Abby retrieved me and said Clarke was hurt,” Lexa explained.

“Who would have thought that our stoic Heda could be brought back from a hunt at the mention of a girl.” Another woman, with a rigid jawline approached Lexa and Indra. Clarke recognized her in an instant. The woman had helped Clarke escape the Maunon, almost getting herself killed in the process. 

“Anya,” Lexa grasped her mentor’s forearm. “When did you get here?”

“I was among those who tied the traitor to the pole,” she answered with disdain. 

“Nothing is to be done until I have talked to Clarke,” Lexa warned.

“Dula op nou daun (Do not worry), Lexa. He is tied to a pole under constant guard at a camp not far from here. No harm will come to him.”

“Mochof (Thank you).”

“Pro (You’re welcome).”

Clarke decided that she had eavesdropped for long enough, “It’s nice to see you again, Anya.” She stretched her good arm out, grasping Anya’s.

“I heard you ran into a little problem after we parted ways.”

“More than a little, but Lexa was there to save me,” she winked when Lexa blushed.

“She melts at the sound of your voice,” Anya was enjoying seeing her Commander so red faced.

“I am going to check on the meat,” Lexa scurried off to the pit.

“I have never seen her like this, Clarke. Hodness laik kwelnes (Love is weakness) may not be true anymore. I have noticed a good change in her. One that I believe, with time, will prove love to be strength.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say, so she settled for a smile. 

****

The feast started off slow. No one was comfortable to say anything. That is, until Monty and Jasper introduced everyone to their alcohol. While it is strong, it is nowhere near the strength that Lexa is used to. She thought it was amusing to see how little it took for Skaikru to stumble around their camp, laughing and dancing with whoever was near them. 

Clarke on the other hand had handled her alcohol very well. She was nursing her fifth cup and she had not changed much. Lexa could tell Clarke was resting more of her weight on her, but other than that nothing had changed. Lexa wasn’t going to complain though. Having the blonde so close to her almost made the Commander feel safe. 

“What are you staring at?” blue eyes locked on green.

“Oh, uh...nothing. I was just thinking,” Lexa stammered. 

“About what?” Clarke asked, lying her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“You,” the brunette answered simply.

“All good thoughts, I hope.”

“I could never think anything bad about you, Clarke.” Although Lexa could not see the blonde’s face, she was sure there was a grin painted on her lips. 

Silence fell over them once more, Lexa felt Clarke start to lean more weight on her. She figured Clarke was tired, she has had a long forty eight hours. Lexa decided it was time to take Clarke to bed. 

“Clarke, would you like me to take you to your room?”

“Mhm.”

“I am not sure where it is, so you will have to stay awake long enough to show me.”

“Mhm,” she hummed again.

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s tired version of communication. “Come here, put your arms around my neck.” Clarke did as she was told and was soon being carried bridal style in Lexa’s strong arms. 

“You’re strong,” she whispered, which caused Lexa to shiver at the feeling of Clarke’s breath on her neck. 

“Tell me where to go,” Lexa needed to get her head out of the gutter.

“Take a left when you walk through the main doors.” Lexa followed Clarke’s directions until they were standing in front of a small door. “This is it.” Lexa started to put Clarke down, but decided against it when the blonde tightened her grip, whining for Lexa to hold her.

“Clarke, you would be more comfortable for bed if you changed.” Lexa said, as she laid Clarke down on her bed.

“Are you trying to see me naked?”

Lexa’s eyes widened at the thought of seeing all of Clarke. She was sure, even in the dark, the other girl could see her bright, red face. 

“I’m kidding, Lex,” Clarke giggled. “Will you hand me the clothes in the chair behind you?”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just handed Clarke the clothes. She turned around to give the blonde some privacy. But turned when she heard Clarke hiss in pain. What she saw was probably the best sight she had  _ ever  _ seen. Clarke’s chest was fully exposed, nothing was holding her breasts. 

As soon as she realized she was staring, Lexa jerked her head back around. The Commander was completely embarrassed, she had just looked at Clarke without her consent. What was happening to her?

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be ashamed that you saw me,” Clarke said gently. 

“It was wrong of me, I apologize.”

“I said it was okay. Now, if you can pull yourself together, I need help putting my shirt on. I can’t lift my arm.”

Lexa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and turned around. She kept her gaze focused on Clarke’s hurt arm. She stopped when she noticed a large scar, it looked like claw marks. 

“What happened to your arm?” Lexa ran her fingers over the scar, feeling a fire ignite her fingers at the contact. 

“A panther got the best of me. He’s dead though, and was rather tasty.”

Lexa kept tracing her fingers along the scar. She could feel the ridges in Clarke’s skin.

“Uh, Lex. Can you help me put my shirt on now? The girls are a little cold.”

“The girls…? Oh, yes. Sorry, Clarke.” Lexa took the bottom of Clarke’s shirt and carefully lifted her injured arm, putting it through the hole. The brunette pulled the rest of her shirt down her chest, accidentally grazing her finger over Clarke’s left nipple. Their breaths hitched at the same time. 

****

Clarke bit her lip to keep from jumping Lexa right there. She didn’t think the Commander meant to hit her nipple, but when she did, a shot of electricity hit her core. They locked eyes, Clarke could see the the once forrest green eyes, black with lust. It took every last bit of strength for Clarke to look away. On a normal day, she would give into temptation, but she was far too tired to start something she couldn't finish. 

“We should really get some rest. It’s been a long couple days for both of us.” Clarke leaned back on her pillow, she could see Lexa’s hesitation. “You can sleep with me if you like,” she offered. 

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable. I will just sleep in the tents with the rest of the warriors,” Lexa gave no room for discussion, she left without another word. If Clarke had not been so exhausted, she would have chased after her. But right now, she needed to sleep. Green eyes were the last thing she remembered, before sleep engulfed her. 

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i promised, regular postings about once a week

Lexa woke up earlier than normal. Her head was still flooded from the events that took place the prior day. She needed to run, or hunt, or anything that will help her get blonde hair and blue eyes out of her mind. Lexa decided a run would help clear her head. 

Before she could take off, Lexa needed to make sure Clarke was okay. There it is again, the blonde was clouding her thoughts. A quick look would help Lexa feel better about leaving. 

After a little self conflict, the brunette decided to give in. She walked to Clarke’s room, with the intentions of poking her head through the door to make sure Clarke was okay. What she did not expect to see was the same dark and curly hair from a few days ago.

Lexa did not think twice, he was leaning over Clarke, touching her wound. She took out her dagger, pouncing faster than the panther from last night.

“Lex no!” Clarke yelled, sitting up in her bed. 

Lexa did not stop her advance, she pinned Bellamy against the wall with her knife at his throat. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, he was apologizing,” Clarke stood up, placing both her hands on Lexa’s shoulders.

“I would never hurt her...intentionally.” Lexa smirked at Bellamy’s struggle to talk. His face was still swollen shut from their meeting two days ago. 

“You can let go of him now, Lexa,” Clarke squeezed the Commander’s shoulders.

Lexa was resistant, but gave into Clarke. She took her hands away from the boy, but not before leaning in and threatening him. “If you ever lay a hand on her again, so help me God, I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way I know how.”

Bellamy visibly swallowed and shook his head. 

“Good,” she let go of the boy. He didn't say another word, he walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Clarke walked back over to Lexa, she wrapped her arms around the Commander’s waist. “He would never hurt me. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“He already hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa took the neck of Clarke’s shirt and pulled it aside. “You almost died,” she said, rubbing her fingers over the wound. “I almost lost you.” Lexa’s voice was so small, she felt so vulnerable but didn't care. 

“I almost did, yes. But I didn't, I’m right here.” Clarke tucked a stray hair behind Lexa’s ear. “I’m right here.” Their faces were inches away, they were breathing the same air. 

Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s, “Please do not ever scare me like that again.”

“I won't,” the blonde whispered. 

The two were lost in a gaze. Lexa’s hand was still holding Clarke’s shirt aside. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss over Clarke’s bandage. Her lips were on fire. Even through a bandage, Lexa could feel the warmth of Clarke’s skin. She moved from Clarke’s shoulder to her neck, to her chin, but separated when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Clarke, honey. I brought you some breakfast…” Abby stopped when she noticed how close the two girls were. “Am I interrupting something?” She asked, amused.

“No, nothing.” Clarke cleared her throat. 

“Well, I figured you would be here too, Lexa. I brought you a tray as well.”

“I am okay, Abby. I will go eat with the others.” Lexa started out of the door, but was stopped by a hand in hers. 

“Don't run off. Not again,” Clarke’s voice was almost a whisper. 

Lexa nodded and stood in place. Abby was standing there kind of awkwardly, Lexa cleared her throat and took the trays from Abby. 

“Don't worry, they're overs from last night’s feast. Indra, Nyko, Adina, and another woman went to find berries a while ago and came back with these. I’m not sure what they are, but they are delicious.”

“They are gooseberries.”

“Gooseberries? They were so much smaller in the textbooks on the Ark.”

“Yes, the radiation caused many of the plants and animals to mutate. As you have seen, I am sure,” Lexa answered. 

“Hm, well enjoy your food.” With that, Abby left, closing the door behind her. 

Clarke and Lexa ate in a comfortable silence on Clarke’s bed. Being in each others’ company was enough to sustain the two. Clarke was sitting closer than normal, again, Lexa was not complaining. She enjoyed being in such close proximity to the blonde. 

The silence lasted until they both finished their food. “Why did you have a feast after your warriors died? Do you not mourn your dead?”

“We feast to celebrate the life they have had. I am sure my fallen warriors are already back in Polis, being returned to their families. Their family will have a few hours with them, and when they are ready, the bodies are burned so their ashes can return back to the sky.”

“Why the sky?”

“The first Commander came in a ship similar to the one Raven landed in. It is our belief that once a family dies- which includes a mother, father, and whatever children they may have- they become a star. The first Commander is the brightest star in the sky, besides the sun.”

“The North Star.”

“Yes. Our people are told to follow the light of the first Commander if they ever get lost. If they do so, they will always find their way back home.”

“When do you have to go back to Polis?” Clarke feared Lexa’s answer. She wasn't quite ready to part ways with the brunette. 

“I need to leave by tomorrow morning. Roan is being crowned the new King of Azgeda, my presence is necessary.”

Clarke nodded, not really trusting her voice. She took Lexa’s hand in hers. Lexa looked deep into Clarke’s eyes, her favorite blue orbs. “Come with me.”

Clarke dropped her gaze to their hands, with a smile. “I don’t know if I can. As much as I want to, I need to be here to handle the traitors.”

Lexa understood, Clarke had prior duties to her people. “What will you do with the prisoners?”   
“Execution. We cannot tolerate anyone else being tempted to rebel. Not when our alliance is already in shambles.” Clarke lifted her gaze to meet Lexa’s, “Jus drein jus daun (Blood must have blood).”

“Jus drein jus daun,” Lexa repeated. 

  
  


The ride back to Polis was anything but eventful. Lexa could not get Clarke’s words out of her head, “Jus drein jus daun.” Clarke was the person that taught Lexa “Blood must not have blood.” Lexa did not know if she should be proud of Clarke, or terrified of the change. Lexa would support Clarke’s decision no matter what she did, she had full faith that Clarke would do anything for her people. If execution would set an example to Arkadia, then an execution would take place. 

Pike would most definitely die a painful death. His death was necessary. Just the thought of the traitor made any doubt of “Jus drein jus daun,” leave her head. He deserved everything that was coming to him. The families of the fifty six warriors, will get the first cuts. After that, he will be left to the mercy of the people. Once everyone who wants to take part in his execution has done so, she would push her sword through his heart. 

Lexa could see her tower in the distance, they were close. No doubt, there would be travelers on the road who will, more than likely, want to participate in Pike’s execution. More times than not, people have heard of an execution, so they will send a few representatives to take part. 

“Ash, en’s os gon ai op yu nodotaim (it is nice to see you again).” Lexa grasped the woman’s forearm from her horse. 

“Sha en’s, Heda (Yes it is Commander).” 

“Are you headed to Polis for this notrana’s (traitors) execution?”

“Yes. My cousin was among those he murdered.”

“Ai moba (I’m sorry).”

“It is okay. As long as he dies, I will feel better.”

Lexa nodded her head and continued on her way. An hour later, the Polis doors were opening. The energy inside the city was a mixture of sadness and hatred. Many of the family members greeted Lexa at the gate. They were throwing insults at Pike in both Trigedasleng and Gonasleng. 

Lexa dismounted from her horse, leading Taz to the stables. Taz had been with her since she became Heda. He is the strongest breed in all of the coalition. Titus had Ingranrona (Plain Riders) train Taz to be her horse from an early age. He is still fairly young and will more than likely outlive Lexa. Not many Commanders outlive their horses. 

Taz is very possessive of Lexa, no one can touch him without Lexa by their side. She has a form of communication with Taz that many don't understand. She clicks her tongue in different ways to give commands. Like now, she clicks her tongue twice to let Taz know to behave. He rubs his head on her back as she turns around, then follows Chira to the stables. 

“Heda,” Indra bowed, “what shall we do with the prisoner?”

“Take him to the pole in front of my tower. His execution will take place at midnight.”

Indra nodded and signalled for the guards to follow her. Lexa watch as the people of Polis shouted and threw things at Pike. The guards knew better than to stand too close to the prisoner, they have had many instances where they have gotten most of the items meant for the prisoner. Instead, they have a long rope tied to his wrists to keep him from trying to escape. 

Lexa raises her hand and silence follows almost immediately. “People of Polis and visitors. In less than four hours, we will execute a rouge member of Skaikru. He ambushed my army, among others, and killed fifty six warriors sent there to protect him. Tonight, we remember those who lost their lives to his savagery. His execution will be held in front of my tower at midnight. Until then, I ask you to leave him be. You all will have the opportunity to inflict your rage on him later.” With that, Lexa walked to her tower, stopping occasionally to shake a hand or greet anyone who stopped her. 

Once Lexa reached her tower, Titus was waiting in her throne room for her. “Heda,” he bowed.

“Speak,” she ordered.

“I mean no disrespect, but why is Skaikru still apart of the coalition? That man killed fifty six of your people, yet you remain in alliance with Skaikru.”

“I will not punish all because of one man’s selfishness. Skaikru is executing all others involved in the ambush.”

“I thought Skaikru did not believe in our ways. Jus nou drein jus daun.”

Lexa’s heart was beating faster than she thought healthy. Right now was not the time to debate her relations with Skaikru. She was far too tired for a lecture from Titus. “Clarke believes it will prove that to all that violent retaliation will not be allowed.”

“And you have faith in this girl?” Titus’ tone was all but pleasant.

Lexa threw daggers with her eyes, “Absolute faith.”

Titus decided it would be smart of him to change the subject. “What will we do about Roan being crowned?”

“What do you mean? We will put a crown on his head and eat food. What more is there to do?” Smartass Lexa was showing.

“Nothing, moba Heda.”

“Leave me.”

Titus left without hesitation. Lexa stood on her balcony, overlooking Polis and the rest of the countryside. It was a rather beautiful evening. The sun was starting to set, her thoughts began to get the best of her. She wanted nothing more than to have Clarke walk up behind her, wrapping her slender arms around Lexa’s waist. She could practically feel Clarke’s lips kissing down her neck, stopping at her shoulders. 

A chill ran down Lexa’s spine, just thinking about the blonde made her ache for her touch. The past few days with Clarke ignited a fire that she wanted to keep alight for the rest of her life. There was nothing going to stop Lexa from bringing Clarke back to Polis with her. The blonde made everything seem simple, living was easier and better, “Shouldn’t life be about more than just surviving? Don't we deserve better than that?” Those were the words Clarke had spoken right before Lexa closed the distance between the two. Their first kiss had a tendency to haunt Lexa’s thoughts at night when she was trying to sleep. 

Too many times had it kept her up. But what kept her up even more, was how she regretted leaving Clarke at Mount Weather. She knew that her decision was right. Skaikru was not a part of the coalition yet. They were not  _ her  _ people. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, there was nothing she could have done to make the situation less shitty. 

Seeing Clarke’s eyes full of hurt, and betrayal, was enough to shoot her strong facade right out of the sky. If it had not been for her khol, Lexa would have been exposed. Her emotions would have flooded out, with nothing holding them back. 

The first time Lexa saw Clarke after her betrayal, Clarke had held a knife to Lexa’s throat. There were so many emotions running through her head. She didn’t blame Clarke for the way she acted. Lexa was sure she would have done the same thing. Clarke had put so much trust in the brunette, only to have her walk away at the first deal offered. 

“Heda,” Lexa was brought out of her thoughts by Indra.

“Yes.”

“The prisoner is asking for you. I can gag him if you like.”

“No, I will speak with him.” Lexa turned on her heels, walking towards the elevator. She reached the bottom to find Pike on his knees. “What do you want.” Lexa said it as more of a command for information, rather than a question. 

“A deal.”

“You are in no position to plead your case.”

“I have information on Azgeda, the Queen to be specific.”

“The Queen is dead,” Lexa said dryly. 

Pike’s gaze dropped to the ground. Clearly he had not heard of the conclave. “You’re lying.”

“Believe what you want. Your execution will not be delayed. You are to die at midnight.” Lexa left a yelling Pike, tied to a pole. 

When Lexa got back to her throne room, someone was waiting, someone she did not recognize. He was tall, slender, with pale skin, and scars covering his face. He must be Azgeda, his scars resemble those of the former Queen’s. 

“Who are you and why are you here.” Again, her tone was more commanding than questioning. 

“Ai laik Ashkii kom Azgeda (I am Ashkii of Azgeda). I am here to avenge my Queen.”

“Okay. How do you plan to avenge your dead Queen?” Lexa started circling around the side of her throne. She could see the Queen’s old dagger hanging from his hip. He wore a warriors clothing, he was probably well trained. Then again, so was Roan. 

“Simple. I will kill you,” Ashkii said, serious.    
Lexa didn't even try to stifle her laughter. “How do you plan to do that?” She asked unamused.

Ashkii did not answer, he jerked his hips around, throwing a the dagger at Lexa. She dodged it with ease and put a hand on hers. “You missed,” she taunted. 

His expression changed from calm to one full of hatred. He tried to rush Lexa, trying to catch her off guard. She drove the hilt of her dagger into his chest, taking her elbow to his nose. It broke instantly and started bleeding profusely. Lexa did not give Ashkii a chance to react, she wrapped her right arm around his neck. He started gagging, throwing his elbows and fists to try and break free. 

Lexa dodged every one. She started to drag Ashkii to the edge of her balcony. Throwing people off the top floor had become her favorite past time. The people of Polis knew better than to walk near the front of tower. 

The man kept squirming, trying his hardest to get free from Lexa’s ruthless grip. Once she could see the edge of the balcony in her peripheral, she stopped and drove her foot into Ashkii’s ankle. She heard the bone crush and he screamed out in pain. 

Lexa spun on her heels, releasing the man from her grip and watching him disappear over the edge of her balcony. All that was left were his screams, until she heard the distinct sound of bone hitting the ground. 

She smirked to herself, knowing good and well where the man landed. Hopefully, that little stunt would freak the traitor out a little more than he already was. 

  
  


Clarke was pacing back and forth in her room. She asked to be excused from the meeting underway. The meeting was addressing the execution of those who took part in the massacre. There was one particular prisoner that was causing her trouble. Bellamy. After everything they had been through together, there was no doubt the boy had selfish tendencies, was egotistical, stupid, rash, and hot headed. 

That did not stop the fact that he would do anything to protect those he loved, even if it meant risking something important. He would give his life for anyone inside of Arkadia. Bellamy is a good man, he just thinks too one sided. Pike no doubt sold him some piece of garbage speech that justified everything he was planning on doing. He probably mentioned Octavia, Bellamy would sell his soul for his sister. 

That’s what made this decision all the more difficult. Clarke could not figure out how to equate the situation. She needed to set an example for the others that may be thinking about retaliating, but she could not bring herself to kill Bellamy. Then it hit her, a way to save those that want to be saved, and kill those who were not willing. She needed to talk to Roan first. 

In the meantime, she returned back to the conference room. “I have an idea.”

“About what?” Kane asked. He was just as distraught about the executions as she was.

“How to possibly prevent an execution.”

“Talk,” Octavia commanded.

“If I can get Roan on board, I can see if we can send the prisoners to Azgeda to be trained. All Azgeda warriors are fierce, loyal, and very skilled. They will do anything they are told without hesitation. Those who go will be tested both physically and mentally. Maybe he can get through to them, make them see the light at the end of the tunnel.”

The room fell silent, as everyone digested the information just given to them. Abby was the first to speak, “Do you think Roan will agree to this?”

“I think he will, after a little negotiation. I need to talk to Lexa first, but I think this can be an alternate to execution.”

“What about those who are not willing to go?” Octavia asked.

“They can either go to Azgeda or be killed.”

Silence fell once more. Clarke could see the gears turning in all of their heads. She was almost certain everyone would agree to it. 

“Okay. If you can get Roan to agree to this, we will ask the prisoners what they want to do. Go to Azgeda and train under the King, or be executed.” Kane seemed to like the idea, and so did everyone else.

“Good. I’m going to Polis tomorrow morning. I think Pike is being executed at midnight tonight. I would rather get there afterwards, maybe some of the tensions will be down.” 

“You are in no way ready to travel such a distance,” Abby warned. 

“Mom. I’m doing this no matter what you say. Lexa will be crowning Roan tomorrow at dusk, I need to be there when he is crowned.”

“Lincoln and I will go with her. If she’s going to go, she may as well have back up,” Octavia offered. 

“Okay, but if you sense anything wrong, feel like anyone is watching you, you turn around and come right back,” Abby ordered. 

Clarke nodded at Octavia and then her mom. The meeting didn’t last much longer. Clarke was back in her room, packing a backpack with supplies for the next few days. If she rode fast, she could make it to Polis before dark.

Clarke went to bed early, to try and speed up the process of leaving. She was way more excited then she would care to admit about seeing Lexa again. She hadn’t seen her in a day and she was already craving her touch. 

Sleep did not come as easily as she had anticipated. Clarke was still staring at the ceiling two hours later. She distracted herself with thinking how good it was going to feel to be next to Lexa again. She started thinking how she was going to continue what was started the morning before. With that, darkness invaded her vision, sending her into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think!!! also, i know this is pre-written, but if you have an idea or anything on how this story should go, just let me know and i'll see if i can rearrange some stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke before the sun rose. She ate a quick breakfast, trying to get on the road as soon as possible. The blonde grabbed her backpack from her room and headed outside to find Octavia and Lincoln already preparing their horses. 

Seke, the horse Clarke was riding when she and Lexa rode into the ambush, was trained with Taz. He followed Lexa back to Arkadia when Clarke was shot. Seke had not left Arkadia since. He was not tied up, he could roam wherever he wanted, yet he remained at Arkadia.

Octavia kept trying to saddle Seke, but he kept trotting off. When she saw Clarke, she dropped the saddle and looked at the blonde exasperated. “Good luck trying to saddle your demon horse.”

“Seke,” Clarke said, clicking her tongue. The horse turned around and trotted towards Clarke. “He loves me more than you,” Clarke teased.

“Clearly,” O rolled her eyes.

Clarke picked the saddle up, with her good arm, and threw it over Seke’s back. He stayed perfectly still as Clarke tightened the straps. She had them tight enough to stay on, but loose enough to keep him comfortable. 

Clarke and this horse had a strange connection. She had only ridden him once before, but he acted like she had raised him. “Good boy,” she rubbed his head. “You ready to go see Lex? Yeah, me too buddy.”

“Yo, stop telling your horse how much you miss your girlfriend and hop on him. If we ride fast, we can get to Polis before Roan is crowned.”

Clarke hid her face, which was bloodshot red, and mounted on Seke. The three of them took off with Lincoln in front, then Clarke, and Octavia. 

The ride was calm and quite relaxing. It gave Clarke a little time to think about how she was going to address Roan about her offer. Clarke knew that Bellamy would be willing to train with Azgeda, if it meant he could stay with Octavia. She wasn’t so sure about the others though. Roan would probably want the least amount possible. The more people he had to be responsible for, the more time and energy he would have to exert. 

As much as Clarke wanted everyone to go to Azgeda, she also knew the attitude of most of them. Pike did a good job brainwashing those who participated. Most of the others would take execution. 

After a short break, Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln resumed their journey. Not many words were exchanged the entire trip, there was too much tension in the air. If Roan did not agree to Clarke’s offer, Bellamy would die. Octavia would be the next to rebel, she and Bellamy have been through a lot. He was still her brother at the end of the day, she would do anything for him. 

  
  


“Wanheda was spotted with Lincoln and Octavia, just outside the city.” Indra broke Lexa’s trance, once more. 

“Clarke’s here?”

“Yes. Should I tell the guards to let them in?”

“Yes, of course. Also have two rooms prepared for them.”

“Sha, Heda.” Indra nodded and walked out.

“Clarke’s here,” Lexa repeated to herself. Her heart began to beat wildly. It had only been a day and she was already freaking out about seeing Clarke. Her day was about to get a whole lot better, and probably more interesting. Clarke was not supposed to come to Polis, Lexa was to go back in a week to check on the progress within Arkadia. 

Lexa jerked her head towards her bedroom door, a few minutes later, when she heard a soft knock. “Lexa?”

“Come in,” she tried to keep her voice sturdy.

Clarke stepped inside Lexa’s room. “Wow, nice place you got here.”

Lexa laughed, “Yes, Heda tends to be a little spoiled.”

God, that laugh melted Clarke, “Clearly. Do I get any special treatment for being Wanheda?”

“Of course. Your room is right down the hall from mine.”

“I get my own room?” Clarke asked, taking a few steps closer to the brunette. 

“I will not have you sleeping outside, Clarke,” she said seriously. 

“Right,” Clarke chuckled. “You look so different without your armor. I thought you looked strange without your khol, but now that I see you in normal clothes, I’m not sure you’re the same Lexa I know and...know,” she corrected. 

“I feel very different in my lounge clothes. Especially in the presence of someone that is not Titus, Anya, or Indra.”

“I like it. It makes you look softer. Not like some badass, stoic Commander of thirteen clans.”

Lexa’s eyes dropped to her feet, “Thank you.”

“Look at you,” Clarke stepped closer, where their faces were just inches apart, “you’re blushing.”

“I do not know what you are talking about, Clarke.”

“Yeah you do.” Clarke lifted both of her hands up, resting them on Lexa’s shoulders. “I’m ready.”

Lexa wasn't one hundred percent sure what Clarke meant by that, she had a good idea, but not for sure. “For what?”

Clarke did not answer, she pulled Lexa in the rest of the way. Their lips touched in a way that was soft, but passionate. Clarke’s lips were even softer than the first time they kissed. Lexa moved her right hand behind the blonde’s neck, deepening the kiss. She could taste something that was distinctly Clarke, she didn't know how to explain it. Lexa would spend the rest of her days trying to taste it in every way possible. 

Clarke pulled back, a little breathless. “Wow, that was nice.”

“Better than the first?”

“That’s a tough one. Controlling Lexa is hot.”

Lexa took that as a sign to take charge. She pulled Clarke back in for another breathtaking kiss. Their lips moved in sync. Each fighting for control. Lexa ran her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip, letting it glide in when Clarke opened her mouth. 

Lexa audibly moaned into the kiss. She had waited so long to regain Clarke’s lips. She felt the blonde’s arms move from her shoulder’s to Lexa’s waist, pulling her in closer. Lexa could feel Clarke’s breasts on her chest and thought back to helping Clarke put her shirt on. Lexa remembered how inviting they looked and how pirt her nipple was when she grazed her finger across it. 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, allowing Lexa to deepen the kiss. She slid her tongue along Clarke’s, exploring every inch of the other girl’s mouth. Lexa pulled back when she felt a shot of desire course through her body, straight down to her aching core. 

“We should take this slow. I do not want to rush anything on you,” Lexa said, resting her forehead on Clarke’s.

“I agree. Just know you won't be forcing anything on me that I don't already want.”

The two girls stayed in that position, until Clarke broke the silence. “I actually came here to ask you for your opinion on something, but you got me a little distracted.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t bring myself to kill Bellamy. I was wondering if you could talk to Roan with me about maybe training Bellamy, and any others, to become warriors. I know how loyal Azgeda warriors are. I want Bellamy to be like that. He needs something to get him back on track and I think the intense training Azgeda warriors go through would help. I want him to be broken down to the core to be rebuilt into a stronger, better, person.”   
Lexa digested the information at hand. “How many others do you think will want to go?”

“Not many. Bellamy may be the only one,” Clarke admitted.    
“I will talk to Roan with you, I am not sure he will take the deal though. I would if it were me, but after everything Azgeda has been through....”

“Thank you,” Clarke leaned up, placing a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“If it makes you happy, I will do it without a second thought.” And Lexa meant it. She had betrayed Clarke’s trust once, she had no intentions of doing it again. 

“You know, you may be the badass, stoic Commander in public, but I know you’re just a pile of gay mush on the inside,” Clarke smiled.

“Only for you, Clarke,” Lexa smiled back. 

  
  


Clarke waited in Lexa’s throne room as the ambassadors of the other twelve clans filed in the door. Most of them gave Clarke small nod, but some, like Sankru (Desert Clan), Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff Clan), and Ingranrona Kru (Plain Riders) didn't even bother a look. Mainly because each of those clans were very traditional in their law. They believe that Skaikru should not have been let into the coalition to begin with; their beliefs can go as far as resenting the coalition as a whole. But out of respect for the Fleim and the First Commander, they keep the peace with Lexa. 

Trishana Kru (Glowing Forest Clan) are the most friendly. Hopi, the clan leader, and Kanza, the ambassador, approach Clarke with warm smiles.    
“It is very honorable of you to uphold our traditions Wanheda. We know it must be strange to land on this beautiful earth, only to be forced to survive with ‘savages’ as you call us,” Hopi says. 

“I won't lie to you, our first encounter with the grounders was terrifying. We made assumptions that drove us to do stupid things. What we didn’t realize was that the grounders were just as terrified as we were. A giant metal box falling from the sky isn’t something you see everyday. I wish I could have taken more time to analyze what was happening, versus killing anyone in sight. For that, I apologize on behalf of Skaikru.”

“It is quite alright Wanheda. While some cannot see it, we know what it must be like to come to a foreign place and be forced to live with a population that has only known violence for so many years. Before Lexa, war terrorized our lands. No one could trust their neighbor. We lived in constant fear. If it were not for her, you would not be so fortunate to be standing, having this conversation with us right now,” Kanza admitted. 

“She is pretty extraordinary isn’t she,” Clarke smiled.

“Yes, she is,” Kanza answered, giving the blonde a knowing look. 

The room fell silent when Lexa raised her hand, signalling the start of the meeting. It’s funny how everyone and everything seems to quiet with one small gesture. 

“People of the thirteen clans, we are gathered here today to crown a new king. Roan kom Azgeda, if you would step forward please.” Roan did as he was told, and stepped forward, bowing at Lexa’s feet. “As you all know, former Queen Nia questioned my authority as Heda. She believed that I had become weak. In her attempt to take control and destroy all that I have built, she challenged me to a conclave. Instead of offering herself to fight, she sent her son Roan to do her bidding. I spared Roan’s life, instead of killing him, I killed the queen. It is my honor to crown Roan king of Azgeda. Everyone, please join me in saying our sacred anthem.”

Everyone stood at once, placing both hands behind their backs. Clarke watched in amazement as each high standing member of the twelve clans took their respective positions in front of Lexa’s throne. 

Lexa’s voice was strong and commanding when she started the first few lines and everyone follows... 

“Yumi na teik won sonraun au? (“We live as one)

Medo ste thonken. (We live alone)

Medo drein au. (I am your soldier)

Oso kik raun. (We live as one)

Ogeda, soulou. (We live alone)

Ai laik yu gona. (I am your soldier)

Ai na get raun, you. (I will atone)

Yumi na teik won sonraun au? (And will you take a life with me?)

Ai keryon gryon op. (My soul moves on)

Ai keryon g’ breik au.(My soul is freed)

Pas skaikrasha. (After the storm)

Klin tristraka. (A lightning flash)

En houd don gonmhosh trashsaka. (With all the world reduced to ash)

Yumi na tek won sonraun au? (And will you take a life with me?)

Houd na fleim daun. (The world will burn)

Bed’ ge jok au. (Have what you need)

Ai nou fir raun. (I am fearless)

Ai mana jomp in. (I aim to fight)

Ai man wan op. (I aim to die)

Ai don sin y’in. (You’re in my sight)

Yumi na teik won sonraun au? (And will you take a life with me?)

Jus drein jus daun. (Blood must have blood)

Ai medo drein au.” (My body bleeds)

“Roan, Prince of Azgeda. Are you willing to lead your people with integrity, fearlessness, vigor, and loyalty to my coalition?”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Are you willing to sacrifice your life for the people of Azgeda?”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Are you willing to aid any other clan, including Skaikru, in possible times of need?”

Roan gave Clarke a nod and a small smile, “Sha, Heda.”

“Roan kom Azgeda, I now crown you King.” Lexa takes the crown of bones in both of her hands. She gives Roan a look that sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine. One that promises to have his head if he does not respect everything  _ he _ just promised. 

Clarke lets out a breath that she did not realize she was holding. She trusts that Roan will hold his own and make Azgeda a beautiful place. A place that is not to be feared or associated with death and misery. Roan will be a good king. 

“A feast will be held tonight, in honor of a new King. You are all dismissed,” Lexa waves her hand once more, excusing everyone from the meeting. Roan stays behind, he and Lexa are in a deep discussion, about what, Clarke does not know. Not until Lexa looks up, offers Clarke a barely visible smile, and waves her over. 

“Heda says you have a proposition for me?” Roan inquires.

“Yes, I do. I want to know if you would be willing to train anyone willing to evade execution.”

“What was their crime?”

“They are those who slaughtered Lexa’s army. The one sent to protect us from your mother.”

“Why should I help them?” 

“Your warriors are fierce, skilled, and most of all, loyal. That is exactly what we need for the prisoners.”

“How many?”

“I’m afraid only one will be willing to join you. I figured you would not be too upset about there being such a small number.”

Roan never broke eye contact with Clarke. He held her gaze for a few moments, contemplating his options. “Okay. I will train no more than three. If there are even that many willing souls. I will tell you now, as fair warning, whoever chooses to go will be broken both mentally and physically. They will be worked to the point of death. It will only make them better in the end.”

“I figured as much,” Clarke admitted.

“I will send a courier to Arkadia to pass the message. When are you supposed to return?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“I am leaving in two days. That should give enough time for the prisoners to decide their fate.”

“What about Pike? Would you like to take his body back?”

“No. It’s because of him that we are in this situation. You can burn him, or do whatever with his body. It makes no difference to me.”

Lexa offered a nod in response. “I will have it arranged.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had forgotten how much she enjoyed “grounder” food. Sure she had a little taste a couple days ago when Lexa was in Arkadia, but it wasn’t that much. Her mouth was watering just by the smell of meat cooking. Clarke could already see dessert being prepared also. Fruit dipped in some type of glaze, with bread crumbs sprinkled around the sides. 

“See something you like?” Anya appeared out of nowhere with an amused look on her face.

“Yeah. Food.”

“Lexa told me that food at Arkadia taste like ass on a platter,” Anya teased. 

“It’s a lot better now than it was on when the Ark was still in space. We used to eat out of paper bags.”

Anya didn’t answer, she didn't have to. The look on her face showed her confusion.

“They were called MREs, meals ready to eat. They honestly sucked ass, but we survived.” 

“You want to know what I grew up on?” 

Clarke tilted her head in curiosity as a response.

“Follow me.”

Clarke didn't argue, she followed Anya closely. She had been in Polis before, but not long enough to know how to get around. If Clarke got lost, she was going to be in trouble.

Anya took Clarke around the side of Heda’s tower and down a staircase. They rounded a corner on the east side of the building, waiting for a couple seconds to let some people carrying food pass, then they continued on their way. Anya stopped, almost like she was waiting on something. Clarke wasn't really sure what to do. Anya was the one directing her to their destination, when she stopped, Clarke was clueless on what to do next. 

“Clarke?”

The blonde turned around to a familiar voice. “Lexa?” Clarke looked at Anya with a thankful, yet questioning look.

“I figured you would want to see your  _ Commander’s  _ big catch,” she winked. 

Clarke hadn't even noticed the giant bore on Lexa’s back. “Holy shit, Lex. That thing is  _ huge _ ! How are carrying that?”

“I...uh...it’s not that...uhm, heavy?” Lexa stammered.

“Aw, isn't that just adorable. Heda is stuttering at just the sight of Wanheda,” Anya gawked. “I’m going to leave you two love birds alone and help prep. Heda,” Anya dipped her head.

Lexa nodded, handing Anya the big beast on her back to be taken and cleaned. When she went to get it off Lexa’s back, she leaned in close so only Lexa could hear. “Yu got em foto,  _ Leksa  _ (You got it bad, Lexa) _. _ ” She mocked Clarke’s nickname for her second. 

“Ste hosh op (Oh shut up),” Lexa scoffed, blushing slightly, even though she knew it was true. 

Anya smirked and walked off, bore on her shoulders, towards the kitchen. 

“Dula op nou get daun, ai don em too (Do not worry, I have it too),” Clarke smiled at Lexa’s surprise. 

Lexa’s gaze dropped to her feet with a giddy smile. When her eyes met Clarke’s again, there was nothing but happiness in them. It was true. She had it  _ bad _ . She had never fallen for someone so hard and fast. Clarke had only been on earth for a short amount of time, yet here Lexa was, barely able to contain herself around the sky girl. 

“Come on. I need to change and I’m going to change your bandage.” Lexa gave no room for Clarke to protest. She took Clarke’s hand in hers, leading her to a private stairway. There were no words exchanged as they climbed, just a comfortable silence filled with smiles. They reached the top slightly out of breath. Well, Lexa was slightly out of breath, Clarke looked like she was going to pass out. 

“How are you not out breath?” Clarke heaved.

“Titus used to make us run these stairs until we threw up. I am used to them by now.”

“He’s such a dick,” Clarke answered, bent over still trying to catch her breath. 

“That he is. But he trained me well, if it were not for him, I would not be Heda.”

Clarke waved her hand dismissively. “I need water.”

Lexa shook her head, letting a laugh escape her mouth. A laugh that hit Clarke straight in the heart. It warmed her all over.

“Sit down, I will get you some.”

Clarke didn't argue, she sat down on the massive bed covered in furs. It was strangely comfortable. She laid backwards, kicking her shoes off. 

Lexa came back to a sleeping Clarke. The blonde was curled up in a cute little ball. Lexa took in the sight before her. Clarke in her bed, opposite of Lexa’s side, snoring slightly. It was truly beautiful. She decided to let the sleeping blonde stay asleep. She started her “shower”, shrugged off her clothes, and let the water rinse the dirt and blood from her hunt off her shoulders. 

When Lexa walked back in her room, Clarke was still sleeping. The brunette walked over to her bed, still wrapped in a thick towel. She didn’t want to wake Clarke, but they were already running late to the feast. The water felt too good to get out any sooner, and she still had to clean Clarke’s wound. 

“Clarke, hey, it’s time to get up. We need to go to the feast,” Lexa placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Five more minutes,” she pleaded, with eyes still closed.

“ _ Klark,  _ we’re late already. I still have to change your bandage.”

Clarke’s eyes opened slowly. Slowly until she saw what Lexa was wearing, or not wearing. Her eyes shot open, a rush of desire hitting her core. “You can't possibly expect me to get out of bed when you’re standing there in a towel, dripping wet.”

Crimson creeped its way onto Lexa’s cheeks. “Clarke, we have to get ready. And I can’t do that until you get up, you’re kind of laying on my clothes.”

Clarke looked under her at the pile of clothes. “Oh, right. I can help you get dressed if you want,” she offered, still drinking in Lexa’s almost naked body. 

“Any other day I would say yes. Tonight though, we have to eat with the others.”

“Fine,” Clarke pouted, getting up. She stood in front of Lexa, just inches away from her face. “Just for the record, the only thing I want to be eating is right in front of me.”

A shiver made its way from the top of Lexa’s neck, all the way down to her toes. She told herself it was because she was still wet from her shower. The  _ new _ wetness was evidence enough that her shower was not the cause of her chill. 

  
  


With both girls fully dressed and cleaned, they made their way to Lexa’s private elevator. There were two guards on each side, one she recognized as one of Lexa’s most trusted, Quint. He was always quiet and never said anymore than a few words to Clarke. She didn’t think he was too fond of the Commander’s new lover. Oh well. 

“Hon osir daun (Take us down).”

“Sha, Heda.”

Once inside the confines of the elevator, Clarke leaned in close, almost touching Lexa’s neck. “Is it bad that I find your native tongue very sexy?” 

_ Native tongue? Is that a sexual term?  _

“I meant your native language,” Lexa must have been thinking out loud, because Clarke cleared up her confusion, “Although, I would love to see just how sexy that tongue of yours is.”

“Jok,” Lexa breathed out.

“Jok? Does that mean what I think it does?” 

Clarke stumbled to the side, right into Lexa’s arms, as the elevator made its descent. 

“What exactly do you think it means  _ Klark _ ?” Lexa turned to face the blonde, letting her eyes drift down to Clarke’s lips.

“I think it means what I want to do to you later tonight,” Clarke husked. 

Lexa didn't answer, she couldn't trust herself with words. Not when she and Clarke were sharing the same air. It took less than a couple of seconds for Lexa to lose her self control and close the distance between the two. 

A small moan escaped the brunette’s lips, swallowed by Clarke. Lexa slid her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip, gaining access immediately. The blonde pinned the Commander to the elevator wall. A tiny gasp escaped Lexa’s lips at the action. Controlling Clarke was definitely the hottest Clarke she had seen. 

The only thing that separated the two was the small impact caused by the elevator reaching its destination. Clarke slowing walked backwards, reaching for Lexa’s hand. 

“Try to put your  _ Heda _ face on before your people,” she winked. 

Lexa just cleared her throat, trying her best to make her voice steady. She opened her mouth, but as soon as she did Clarke’s eyes fell back to her lips. Lexa decided it was best if she didn’t say anything at all, there was no way she could keep an unwavering voice with Clarke staring at her lips.  

“ _ Heda _ ,” Indra bowed respectfully as the doors opened. 

Lexa offered a nod back, she was in no way trusting her voice right now. 

With their hands intertwined, Clarke and Lexa walked through the streets of Polis. An all too familiar smell and feel filled Clarke’s senses. She was just here a week ago, but the atmosphere was so different from that in Arkadia. It was intoxicating. All of the people gathered around in booths talking animatedly with vendors, children running around laughing, and people just walking around enjoying the culture as Clarke was. 

“Is everything alright  _ ai hodnes _ ?” Lexa jostled Clarke from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, I missed this place, that’s all,” Clarke answered. Silence fell between the two as they continued to walk through the city. A few people stopped to talk to their Commander, who gave them her undivided attention. Lexa had a way with her people that was beyond her tough facade the people of Arkadia saw. Here, she was relaxed and smiling. Clarke had only seen Lexa smile when they were talking. Lexa truly loved her city and it loved her. 

“ _ Heda _ ,” a skinny blonde boy walked up to Lexa and Clarke. 

“Aden,” Lexa held her arm out for the boy to grip, which he did. “ _ Ste ething kei  _ (is everything okay)?”

“ _ Sha.  _ I was wondering if you would mind if I stole  _ Wanheda  _ for a dance?” Aden asked sheepishly. 

Lexa smiled brightly, returning her gaze to Clarke. “I don’t mind if she doesn’t.”

“I would love to dance with you Aden,” Clarke answered. She took his outstretched hand and followed him to the center of the marketplace. 

Clarke looked over at Lexa and saw her talking to the band, who were all nodding in agreement. Soft music filled the streets of Polis, with it came a crowd. 

Aden held one hand in the air for Clarke to take, when she did he placed his other on her waist. He chanced a glance at his Commander, who was throwing daggers with her eyes. He decided to move his hand up a little farther until Lexa’s expression relaxed. 

Aden let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and finally looked at Clarke. “She almost killed me on the spot because my hand was too low on your waist,” he blurted, immediately turning a new shade of crimson. 

Clarke laughed softly, “Ignore her. She’s a little possessive,” Clarke joked. 

“She has every right to be. You are one beautiful woman  _ Klark Kom Skaikru _ . I don’t know if you have noticed the looks others have been giving you.” Aden spun Clarke under his arm, she had to duck a little, but she made it work. They earned a round of applause and cheers from the crowd. 

“I have, and if she doesn’t stop looking at them like she’s going to kill them she might strain the muscle in her eyes,” she laughed. 

“I got terrified just a second ago. I can’t imagine being someone that is not close with her and earning her  _ Heda  _ face,” Aden shivered just from thinking about it. 

“Quick question.”

“Quick answer,” Aden smiled. 

“What does  _ ‘ai hodnes’  _ mean? Lexa called me it earlier, but I’m still brushing up on my Trigedasleng.” Clarke pushed Aden away and pulled him back in just as the song ended. The crowd clapped their approval and gave their praises to the young  _ natblida  _ and their  _ Heda _ ’s partner.  

“If  _ Heda  _ called you that, you should ask her,” he smiled. “It was a pleasure dancing with you  _ Klark Kom Skaikru _ .” Aden bowed, turned on his heels, nodded at Lexa, and walked away. 

“Wait! What does that even mean?” When Aden shook his head, laughed, and kept walking Clarke looked at Lexa with her best puppy dog eyes. “Will you make him tell me?” she begged.

“Tell you what  _ ai hodnes _ ?” Lexa was already preparing herself to be stern and force Aden to tell Clarke whatever she wanted. 

“That! Right there! What does it mean? ‘ _ Ai hodnes’ _ , what does it mean?”

“Aden is a very smart boy for not telling you.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Clarke whined. 

“It means you will have to learn the language to find out,” Lexa smirked. Clarke wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face, but it was really hot. It made Lexa’s jawline stand out and her features more defined. A familiar feeling filled the pit of her stomach, aching a little lower. 

“ _ Heda, _ the food is prepared.” A very tall man with tattoos all over his face and arms informed Lexa. 

She responded with a nod, “Gather everyone in the center of the city. I would like to announce a toast.”

“ _ Sha, Heda. _ ” The man hurried around to a few different vendors, who immediately stopped what they were doing and shut everything down. Once those few closed their flaps, others started to follow, knowing it meant a gathering was underway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason i wrote "shower" like that is bc when i think of a shower in Polis i think of a bucket of water that is sitting on a surface about 6ft up, with coals burning under it to make it warm, and a shower head type thing that causes the water to come out similar to a shower...if that made any sense lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, sorry guys. a lot has happened this past week so that's why im just a little late on posting.   
> hope you enjoy it tho!!!!! i know i sure did;)

It took less than five minutes for all occupants of Polis to gather in the middle of the streets. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and lead her to a makeshift stage. They stood in the middle, still hand in hand. Complete silence fell over the entire city when the two got settled on the stage, even the children fell quiet and unmoving.  

“People of Polis, we gather here today to celebrate new leadership of Azgeda.  _ Roan kom Azgeda  _ has pledged his allegiance to this coalition. He will end the barbaric reign his mother left behind. We will no longer have to fear the icy slopes of the Ice Nation. We can now take our children to the beautiful city of ice without the fear of tyranny. King Roan will end the age of murder and desperation.”

Applause erupted throughout the people below the stage, but quickly stopped when they realized their  _ Heda  _ was not finished.  

“More than that, we are here to celebrate the lives of those we have lost. Those who were sent to protect  _ Skaikru,  _ yet murdered at their hands.” Angry remarks were thrown around throughout the crowd. None of which directed at Clarke, they knew better than that. Lexa let the people get out their frustration and waited for silence to fall once more. 

“We gather here today to also celebrate the execution of the man responsible for the deaths of our warriors.  _ Charles Pyke kom Skaikru  _ manipulated good people into thinking they were protecting their own. He is gone now and will be buried by  _ Skaikru.  _

“We gather here today to strengthen our ties with the Sky People. They are a part of my coalition now. Anyone who opposes speak now.” Clarke waited for an onslaught of insults and vulgar words to be thrown her way. 

“ _ Wanheda! _ ” A strong voice rang out from the front. He pushed his way through the sea of people and stopped at the foot of the stage. Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa’s hand, readying herself. “I stand with you,” he bowed, then kneeled down before her. 

Soon, everyone was kneeled before their  _ Heda  _ and  _ Wanheda.  _ Even Octavia and Lincoln were down on one knee. Those who could not kneel, mainly elderly, bowed their heads and placed a gripped fist over their chest. 

Clarke looked at Lexa with a shocked, yet happy, expression. She was not expecting this type of reaction. She had prepared herself to be shunned and hated by all. 

“Rise,” Lexa’s voice was low, but it seemed to carry over the entire city. Everyone did as they were told. She directed her attention at Clarke, making sure she was okay with what she was about to say. Clarke nodded her head and waited. “We have gathered here today, to welcome  _ Klark kom Skaikru  _ with open arms.” Lexa scanned the crowd, making eye contact with a select few. When she was done, she looked at Clarke and gave her the most subtle of nods. 

The blonde cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and started. “People of Polis. I am here today to give you my deepest sorrows for those who were so brutally murdered by a  _ notrana  _ of his people.” A few grumbles were heard from beyond the stage. “I know that all of you would like to have the heads of all parties involved in the massacre…”

“Damn right we do!”

“Yeah!”

“Give us their heads!”

Lexa took one step forward, silencing the outcries immediately. 

“We have given a choice to those involved. Either train with Azgeda to learn loyalty, honor, and respect. Or be executed. They have one week to decide what route they would like to take. I hope that gives you enough closure. I am sorry I cannot bring your loved ones back and redo everything  _ Skaikru  _ has done.” 

Clarke paused and took another, much needed, deep breath. “We came from a place that had its perks. Most of you have seen it, I’m sure. It’s essentially a giant metal box. I used to draw the ground. I had never seen it in person of course, but we had books that had pictures of trees, rivers, and mountains. 

“When I found out I was being sent to the ground, I had a mixed feeling of excitement and fear. I was excited to finally be able to see this beautiful place. I was terrified that we may not survive, though. But it was either die in a giant metal box, or die on the ground. 

“We thought the earth was uninhabitable when we were sent down here. So when we landed, and discovered that there were still people on earth, it scared us. We were one hundred teenagers, who had no idea how to survive in a place as mysterious as this. We fought when we shouldn’t have and I apologize for that. If we would have tried to communicate, maybe we could have avoided all of this. For that, I am sorry. 

“But today marks the day that we put our differences behind. Today is the day we join as one to live and learn from each other. Today is the day I kneel before you, to ask you to accept me and my clan.” Clarke looked at Lexa who had an unreadable expression, to everyone but her. She could see right through the tough exterior to the underlying worry. 

She knew it was the right thing to do. So Clarke put her right leg being her, and kneeled before everyone in front of her. No sound left anyone. Clarke almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Aden standing in front of her, his head bowed. A hand landed on his shoulder, another  _ natblida,  _ and then another. 

Soon, everyone had a hand on the person in front of them, with their head bowed. Lexa watched the exchange with pure awe. She knew she probably shouldn’t have done it, but she knelt anyway. Right beside Clarke, with her right hand on the blonde’s shoulder, head bowed. Clarke was the first to stand, then Lexa, and everyone looked at their  _ Heda  _ and  _ Wanheda  _ with a new amount of respect. 

Before the scene got too heavy, Lexa announced it was time to begin the feast. Music started back up, vendors opened, food was distributed to everyone, and the dancing commenced. 

A lot of people wanted to stop and talk to Clarke, she did the best she could, but some people were too long winded. She felt bad for not getting to talk to everyone, then she remembered today wasn’t the only day she was going to be staying in Polis. There would be plenty of time to converse with the natives. 

“ _ Heda _ !” a small girl, around three years old jumped on Lexa’s leg. 

“Amara!” Lexa reached down and took the little girl into her arms. “How are you doing  _ strik gona _ ?” Clarke’s heart bursted into a million pieces at their interaction. 

“Good! I wanna go play swords!” the little warrior looked so hopeful, she was practically bouncing. 

“ _ Ai moba, Heda _ . Little Amara is everywhere these days.” A woman, who appeared to be Amara’s mother approached Lexa. 

“It’s alright. We were about to go play swords weren’t we?” Lexa asked the girl. 

“Yeah!” the girls face lit up even more. 

“Clarke, would you care to join us?” Lexa offered an outstretched hand. 

“Of course.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and leaned in close to Amara’s ear, “I bet you can beat  _ Heda. _ ” 

“I’m very strong!” Amara answered, proudly showing off her little bicep muscles. 

“Let’s test that strength then,” Lexa said, walking towards the outdoor training ring. 

Amara wiggled out of Lexa’s arms and ran over to where the wooden swords were kept. She came back with three swords. She threw one to Lexa, who skillfully caught it. Then Amara strutted over to Clarke, sword in hand. 

“We should team up. Stronger together,” Amara whispered. 

“Good plan,” Clarke winked. 

“Why do I feel like you two are teaming up on me?” Lexa asked, backing up slowly. 

“Because we are!” Amara yelled. “Attack!” The little girl ran as fast as she could towards Lexa, who jumped out of the way. 

“Don’t be too anxious little one. Patience is key,” she warned. 

Amara went in for round two. Lexa didn’t jump far enough to the side and caught the end of Amara’s sword. “Ah!” She yelled dramatically. “My leg!” 

Clarke took the opportunity to grab Lexa from behind, tightening her grip around the Commander’s arms, trapping them. “Now, Amara!”

The little girl ran forward, jumped in the air, gave her best war cry, and stabbed Lexa right in the stomach, gently of course. 

“Oh no! The little warrior has defeated me!” Lexa dropped to her knees, holding her stomach. 

Amara jumped up and down, celebrating her win. While Clarke was doubled over laughing at Lexa’s dramatics. 

They rolled around a little more, playing with Amara until her mother came to get her for bedtime. It was early in the morning, almost two o’clock. The feast lasted longer than expected. Everyone was just now getting settled in their homes, when Clarke and Lexa returned from the training ground. 

Clarke walked up the stairs to the stage and stood right where she did when she gave her speech. There were only a few lanterns with a dim flame flickering through the darkness. Lexa approached Clarke from behind, wrapping her arms around the sky girl. 

Clarke sank into Lexa’s touch. She didn’t realize how tired she was until she felt the warmth of the other girl behind her. 

“What you did today, earned you more respect from my people than anything I could have said ever would. I hope you realize that,” Lexa placed a soft kiss behind Clarke’s ear. 

The blonde shivered at the feeling of Lexa breath on her neck and lips behind her ear. She turned around, facing Lexa, and wrapped her arms around her neck. “What you did, made all of this possible. I couldn’t have done any of this without you,” Clarke rested her forehead on Lexa’s. 

It was the Commander that closed the distance. It may not be the most appropriate place, but Lexa couldn’t explain the overwhelming urge to kiss the extraordinary girl in front of her. 

She swallowed a moan that escape Clarke’s throat. Lexa ran her tongue over Clarke’s soft bottom lip. The blonde opened her mouth, darting her own tongue into Lexa’s. Clarke raved in the feeling of Lexa’s plump lips on hers, her tongue in Clarke’s mouth. A sudden rush of heat ran over her body, stopping at her center. 

“Why don’t we go to your room,” Clarke husked. 

Lexa hummed in response and led Clarke back to the elevator and through her bedroom door. Lexa dismissed her guards for the night, they left without question. 

Clarke reconnected their lips as soon as the door was closed. She pushed Lexa up against the wall, pressing their bodies flush together. She nipped and bit at Lexa’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan, which she happily swallowed. 

Lexa’s hands drifted from Clarke’s face to her waist. She was tugging at Clarke’s shirt, asking permission to remove it. Clarke took a step backwards and threw her shirt over her head. Lexa had to stop what she was doing to appreciate Clarke’s chest. Even bound behind a bra, they were magnificent. 

Clarke took the hymn of Lexa’s shirt and pulled it over her head. Clarke growled, literally growled, at Lexa’s abs. “Holy shit.” 

“Stop staring and undress me.” 

“Yes Commander,” Clarke smirked. She pulled the brunette back in for a bruising kiss, tangling her hands in brown locks. Clarke’s hands made their way down Lexa’s abs and to her pants. She tugged on the belt a few times to only get frustrated because she couldn't figure out how to work the damn thing. 

“Undo this.” Lexa did as she was told and removed her belt quickly. Clarke reached around and grabbed Lexa’s ass. “God, you drive me crazy.” Lexa tilted her head back, giving Clarke room to lick and suck her way down Lexa’s neck. 

“Bed,” Lexa gasped. Clarke undid her chest wrap and started sucking on pert nipples. “Fuck.”

“Oh I plan to,” Clarke backed Lexa up until the back of her knees hit the bed. Lexa sat down, pulling Clarke on top of her. 

Soft hands raked over pale skin, grabbing at anything and everything she could. Clarke’s lips returned to their rightful spot, on Lexa’s. Her hand made its way between the two, stopping just above the button on Lexa’s pants. 

Clarke slowly broke the kiss and opened her eyes. She was seeking approval before going any further. Lexa nodded softly, pulling Clarke back down for another deep kiss. This time slower and more passionate. 

Clarke’s left hand undid the button and slid under the waistband of Lexa’s underwear. She cupped the brunette’s warm center, feeling how ready she was. 

“God, Lex. You’re so wet,” Clarke whispered. 

“Just for you,” she answered honestly. 

Clarke groaned, running her fingers through slick folds. Lexa arched her back at the touch, trying to gain more contact. Clarke’s fingers continued to tease Lexa’s entrance, working her up as much as possible. 

Lexa let out a shuddering breath when Clarke finally pushed a finger inside her entrance. The blonde started at a slow pace and then picked up her speed. 

“More,” Lexa choked out. Clarke did as she was told and slid another finger inside the brunette. 

Clarke kissed her way down Lexa’s neck, stopping at her two peaks. She ran her tongue along sensitive nipples.

“ _ Jok, Klark _ .” The way Lexa said her name made a fresh wave of arousal spill between her legs. Clarke sped up her pace inside the commander and bit down on soft flesh. 

Lexa was moaning uncontrollably at Clarke’s intense pace. She was hitting the sensitive spot inside her, bringing her close to her impending orgasm. 

Clarke switched nipples and began to lick and pull at the other. 

“I...I’m close,” Lexa managed to say before she felt herself tipping over the edge. She arched her back from the feeling of ecstasy coursing through her veins. White heat filled her body as she shuddered away her orgasm. 

Clarke slowed her pace, but didn’t stop pumping until Lexa’s walls relaxed around her fingers. She pulled out and crawled back up to parted lips. Clarke reconnected her lips with Lexa’s swollen ones. 

“That was pretty damn good,” Clarke husked in Lexa’s ear. The Commander was at a loss of words, she just nodded her head. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“I haven’t tasted you yet?” Lexa smirked. 

“Haha, very funny,” Clarke rolled her eyes and settled beside Lexa.

“I would like to though.” Lexa’s turned so she was facing Clarke. She slid her hand down the blonde’s stomach, going lower and lower until she reached her destination. Lexa teased the Sky Girl’s entrance, swiping her finger through silky lips. 

“Lexa,” Clarke warned and ground down, trying to get more contact. 

“What’s the matter  _ Wanheda _ ?” Lexa pushed Clarke flat on her back and threw her leg over her hips so she was straddling Clarke. 

“You’re teasing me when I need you to fuck me.” Clarke gripped Lexa’s hips hard and pulled her forwards. 

Lexa leaned down to recapture Clarke’s perfect lips with a barely there kiss. Her hand made its way back to Clarke’s center. “One or two?” she asked, lips going to Clarke’s neck. 

“Two.”

Lexa moved her fingers through wet folds, gathering every bit of Clarke’s arousal on her fingers. Clarke gasped in pleasure when Lexa finally pushed two fingers into her. 

The pace started slow, but Lexa began to quicken her thrusts and curl her fingers to hit Clarke’s sweet spot. 

Lexa was reaching places Clarke had never known existed. Her deft fingers were already driving her over the edge. Lexa sucked and nipped at Clarke’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. 

Clarke was close already. Having her way with Lexa first had already taken its toll on the blonde. When Lexa kissed her way down Clarke’s stomach and rested between her legs she was done for. 

The Commander kissed her way from Clarke’s hip bones, to her inside thigh. 

When she settled on Clarke’s small bundle of nerves, it only took one swipe of Lexa’s tongue for Clarke’s orgasm to rip through her, leaving her a writhing mess under the Commander. 

It was the most beautiful sight Lexa had ever seen. Clarke’s glistening center spilling juices onto her tongue. The rise and fall of the blonde

chest. And the sated look on Clarke’s face. 

Lexa drank up every drop of her cum and slowly made her way back up to the blonde. 

Clarke pulled Lexa down for a bruising kiss, tasting herself on Lexa’s lips. “That was amazing.”

“Indeed it was. You taste very good,” Lexa whispered, brushing her lips to Clarke’s. Lexa peppered kisses all over the other girl’s face, before settling down beside the blonde. 

“Come here,” Clarke said, opening her arms as an invitation. 

Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest and traced invisible patterns on pale skin. 

“Hey Lex?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

A lump filled Lexa’s throat and tears threatened to escape her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath, “I love you too, Clarke,” she managed to choke out. 

Clarke let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She tightened her grip on Lexa and closed her eyes. Sleep was welcomed this time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop some comments and tell me how you're liking it so far, y'know, if you feel like it


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kind of short, i didnt like the way i had split Chapters 6&7 originally so i shortened this one and lengthened chapter 7.   
> Enjoy!

“Are all Sky People this difficult to teach?” Lexa joked. She has been trying to teach  _ Skaikru  _ how to fish for the past few days and the only one that seemed promising was Harper. Everyone else couldn’t grasp the concept of patience. 

“Not all. Just the ones we chose,” Clarke laughed back. 

Bellamy made his way back to shore, his head hanging low. “I think I’ll be done for the day.”

“Oh c’mon big brother. Fishing isn’t that hard, all you have to do is wait a little longer.” Octavia was quick to stop her brother from leaving. He only got one day out of every month to visit his friends and family before he had to go back to Azgeda to resume his training. 

“You know I’m not patient, O. I can’t just sit there and wait for a fish to nibble on my toe and hope my feet kill it so I don’t have to do any work.” He tried to laugh off the comment, when in reality it was really bumming him out that he couldn’t fish. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Roan will have a few tricks he can teach you about fishing. That is how they survive,” Lexa informed him. 

“Tell me about it. It seems every meal we have, fish is involved.”

“How is Azgeda treating you?” 

“Very well. In fact, King Roan has offered me a permanent residency if I choose. And I think I will.” Bellamy didn’t chance a look at his sister. He knew she would not like the idea of him living among Azgeda as one of them. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” O shrugged. 

“Really? I didn't think you would approve…”

Octavia let out a big sigh. “Honestly I didn't think I would either. But the truth is, is you have been so much better since you started training with King Roan’s army. And now that Nia is out of the picture, Azgeda is a peaceful place free of war. I don't have to worry about my big brother getting his foot chopped off for stepping out of line. Plus it keeps you out of my hair for a little while longer,” Octavia clapped her brother on the back.

“Ha ha, very funny O. I know how much you actually miss me,” Bell brushed his sister’s shoulder with his. “I’m too good to not miss.”

“I thought King Roan would have taught you to be more humble than that.”

“You’re right, please don't tell him I bragged on myself,” he laughed. 

“I guess I can keep it a secret,” O winked and walked over to Raven, who had just caught her first fish. 

“Yeah bitch, you saw it. I caught this shit all by myself,” Raven held her fish up proudly. “All. By. My. Self,” she gloated. 

“I’m proud of you, Rae. You did good, it only took you three days. Now let’s see if we can get one that’s a little bigger than my hand,” Octavia joked. 

It was getting late and it wasn't safe to be out at night, especially with the radicals that still resented their Commander. After Lexa had allowed Skaikru into her coalition, a lot of extremist groups started terrorizing villages that supported Skaikru. Lexa was doing all she could to eliminate the threats, but there is only so much she can do. 

“Okay, I think that is enough for today. We should get going if we want to make it back before dark,” Lexa informed the group. 

“Can we come back tomorrow?” Harper asked, hopefully. 

“I have a council meeting, unfortunately it will last all day.”

“I can bring them,” Clarke directed her attention to Lexa. “I can have a few guards come with us. And Lincoln and Octavia will be here too.” Clarke knew how dangerous it was for her to be in the woods unprotected. Many of the radical groups had a bounty for her head. 

“ _ Klark _ , you know it is not safe.” 

“I know. I also know that all of your guards are scared to death of you and will do anything you say and protect me to the fullest,” Clarke put on her best puppy dog face to add to the dramatics. 

Lexa thought for a moment. Clarke was right, her guards would do anything she said. And if that meant laying their lives down for Clarke, they would do it. On the other hand, they were people, and people are not perfect. 

“I will take you and your friends somewhere next week,” was all Lexa offered. 

“Will there be fishing involved?” Raven asked, her face full of light. She was ready to conquer oceans with her mad fishing skills. 

“Yes, there will plenty of fishing involved, along with other fun stuff.”

“The Commander knows how to have fun?” Harper laughed. 

“Believe it or not, I am not a soulless robot. I know how to let loose,” Lexa smirked. 

“That you do,” Clarke whispered loud enough for only Lexa to hear. 

Raven busted out laughing, almost falling over. 

Okay so maybe it was a little louder than she thought. 

  
  


_ “Klark _ !” Lexa gasped, and tugged at blonde locks. Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s swollen bundle of nerves and ascended back to waiting lips. Lexa hummed into their kiss, tasting herself in the process. 

“Yes,  _ Heda _ ?” Clarke asked, letting her gaze fall back on the most kissable lips she had ever laid her eyes on. 

“If we want to get going soon, you’re going to have to stop calling me that,” Lexa husked, pulling Clarke in for another deep kiss. She let her tongue dance with Clarke’s, still tasting the remnants of her third orgasm in the past hour. 

“They can wait,” Clarke answered, grinding her hips and brushing clits with Lexa. 

“Fuck,” Lexa flipped Clarke onto her back. “One more, and we’re getting out of bed.” Because who was Lexa to deny Clarke another earth shattering orgasm? Exactly. She kissed her way down pale skin, stopping at her adorable belly button and kissed all around it. She positioned herself in between Clarke’s legs, lifting one over her shoulder, almost sitting on the other. “Is this okay?” Lexa asked, referring to her current position. 

“Fuck yes,” Clarke practically growled. Her clit was rubbing with Lexa’s. She was in no way about to deny herself the pleasure of this new position. 

Lexa started grinding her hips into Clarke’s, using her leg as leverage. The sensation that filled them both was indescribable. Both of their faces were bloodshot in seconds, beads of sweat already starting to form on their foreheads. Waves of pleasure pulsed through their bodies everytime Lexa ground her hips into Clarke’s. 

It didn't take long for both women to gasp for air as they let loose at the same time. It felt like the soul had left their bodies. 

“We’re going to have to do that more often…”

“Mhm,” Lexa couldn't even form words. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones kinda cute

“How much longer until we’re there?” Raven asked, her leg had started hurting her about four hours into their trip. Riding on horses always made her pain worse. 

“We’re going to stop in just a minute to find camp for the night,” Lexa informed her. Clarke had told Lexa before they left that Raven may have to take a few more breaks than the others, because of her leg. Even though they needed to make it another hour before they stopped for camp, she sympathizes for Raven. 

“When we get settled, I’m going to have a look at your leg,” Clarke said, not leaving any room for discussion. 

“Okay,” for once, Raven didn't argue. 

It didn't take long for them to find enough cover to settle down for the night. Lexa immediately sent for her guards (Ahni, Jax, Etta, Blane, and Cleo) and Harper to search the surrounding area for any activity. They were her most trusted and loyal guards. They had practically grown up together and they had always encouraged her to be the best Heda the clans had ever seen. Lexa tried her best to live up to their word, and she often asked them for their opinion on certain political matters she was having trouble with. 

“Hey Linc, wanna help me set up the tents?” O asked with a sly grin. 

Lincoln looked at his Commander with wide eyes. “Heda, do you need me?” 

“No, go  _ assemble the tents _ ,” she sassed at Lincoln, who just offered her a sheepish grin. 

“I can do it myself, I don’t need any help!” Raven huffed. 

“Rae, don't be stubborn. Just let me help you!” Clarke pleaded. She knew if her friend got off her horse the wrong way, it could damage her leg further. 

“I told you, I don’t need any help, Clarke!” 

“I got it,” Lexa said, looking Clarke in the eye. 

“Good luck,” Clarke shook her head and walked away. 

“Raven, Clarke is only trying to help you. You don't have to shut her out.” 

“Who said I need help,  _ Commander, _ ” Raven spat. 

“No one. But if you want to keep yourself healthy, then you will take help when it is offered to you,” she answered, almost demanded. 

Raven took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She needed help and she knew it, yet she was too stubborn to see it. 

“Raven, look at me.” Lexa waited for the Latina to look at her, “this isn’t weakness.”

Lexa interlocked her fingers and got down on one knee beside Raven’s horse. She looked up and waited for her to realize what she was offering. 

Raven put all her weight on her good leg and stepped down onto Lexa’s waiting hands. Lexa lowered her carefully off the horse. When she was about an inch from the ground, she unlocked her fingers and let Raven drop the rest of the way down. 

“Ah!” Raven hissed. She had let a little too much weight fall on her bad leg. 

“Come one,” Lexa said, taking Raven’s arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. Together, they made their way to Clarke, who was gathering wood for a fire. 

“Oh so you listen to her, but you won’t listen to me?” Clarke cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. 

“Yep,” Lexa bragged. 

“Okay now, don't go gettin big headed. I only took your help because if I didn't, I was going to end up sleeping on my horse.”

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that,” Lexa laughed. 

“Whatever, get off me,” Raven play shoved Lexa, who didn't budge. “Damn, she’s like pushing a boulder.” 

“About as stubborn as one too,” Clarke deadpanned. 

“Says the one that literally almost died because she was too hard headed to take no for an answer.”

“Which time are you talking about? I have almost died plenty of times, and most of them were because of that reason right there.”

“Good point,” Raven agreed. 

“Okay, lemme take a look at your leg,” Clarke pulled at Raven’s pants, signalling for her to take them off. 

“I’ll continue gathering more wood while you help her,” Lexa hesitated, but placed a kiss on top of Clarke’s head and walked away. 

Clarke couldn’t keep the stupid grin on her face at the gesture. 

“Look who is smitten for the all mighty Commander.”

“I am, Rae. I really am.” 

“If I’m being honest, I used to hate the thought of that woman. After what happened with Finn, I didn’t think I would be able to even look at her. And then she betrayed us at the mountain, and my hate grew stronger. Then I empathized her. It made me realize that she’s just a kid. A kid that is in charge of thousands of lives. She’s just like us. She makes decisions that impact  _ everyone _ and not just her. And below her tough facade, she’s a teenager that loves, hates, and hurts just like us. Not to mention the burden she has to carry. I can’t imagine being in her position,” Raven said with sad eyes. She had grown to like the stoic Commander.

“If you think about it, we can relate more than you think. We were sent to an unknown place to do whatever the hell we wanted. When we realized that we either had to get our shit together or die, we started to govern ourselves in a more organized way. We learned and commanded to stay alive. We all have nightmares of those we have killed. I’m not saying we’re exactly alike, but all of us can relate to her. It’s just realizing it that’s our problem.” Clarke knew what it felt like to make the tough decisions that affect all. She had killed more people than she would care to count. 

“Ow! Too hard Griff,” Raven winced in pain. “Try not to get lost in your thoughts too much. You started pushing harder.”

“I’m sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing.” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just, try not go off in lala land and kill my leg again.”

“Okay, sorry again,” Clarke apologized. She continued to massage Raven’s leg until Octavia and Lincoln showed back up and actually started setting the tents up. 

After camp was made, Ahni and Cleo started the fire. While Blane skinned the deer Harper had killed while on their scout. Harper had really come a long way from the careless teen that came down with the 100. She was an excellent hunter, fisher, and tracker. And she could fight like hell too. 

Lexa put her own spin on the meat after it had been cooking for a while. She had gone out to scavenge a few different plants and spices when the meat was first put over the fire. She had been working on some type of seasoning since she got back. 

“I didn't know you could cook,” Clarke stated, there was a lot the blonde didn't know about her girlfriend...partner...lover? Whatever. 

“My mother used to make me cook when I was home from training. She always said I was skilled with my hands,” Lexa recalled her mother’s memory. 

“I can attest to that,” Clarke smiled and planted a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. 

“Really?” she laughed.

“I couldn't help it, you walked right into that one.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes and went back to throwing seasoning on the meat. 

“What happened to her?” Clarke asked after Lexa finished.

“My mother passed away during my ninth summer. I was home to visit her after training one day and she started holding her chest and fell down. I ran as fast I could to the villages healer, but it was too late. I came back and found her clutching my shirt. I left and my mother died alone,” Lexa had always been haunted by the memory of her mother’s death. She blamed herself sometimes, thinking if she would have stayed there with her, maybe she would have had the strength to fight back. 

“Hey, don't do that. Don't blame yourself. It sounds like your mom may have had a heart attack. It’s common, and there’s really nothing you can do for them. And especially at nine years old, Lex. There’s nothing you could have done. You went to the only person that could have helped and even they couldn’t do anything. So don't put that burden on yourself.” 

Clarke knew how it felt to put all the blame in the wrong thing. She believed that her father’s death was her fault because she told Wells what her father was planning on doing. And even after, she thought Wells was responsible for her father’s execution when in reality, her mother was the one responsible. 

“It’s just hard not to sometimes,” Lexa whispered, laying her head on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“I know, believe me, I do.” Clarke laid her head on top of Lexa’s and stroked her hair. It was very unusual for Lexa to let her guard down and be as vulnerable as she is now. That fact alone made Clarke’s heart flutter, Lexa had full trust in Clarke and her friends. 

After everyone ate, they went to their respective tents with Ahni and Blane taking first watch. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her off to the side. “I want to show you something,” she answered Clarke’s silent question. 

A short walk later, filled with stolen glances, and hushed laughter, Lexa finally came to a stop in front of the biggest tree Clarke had ever seen. 

“This is huge,” she gasped. 

“It gets better,” Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and started climbing the tree in front of them. 

“I hope you don't expect me to follow you. We didn't exactly have trees in space.”

“Just wait there, I’ll be back down in a second.” Lexa kept ascending towards the canopy of the massive tree. She got about halfway up and saw what she was looking for, “Hey, come here little guy,” she tore off a leaf and held it out. The animal hesitantly followed Lexa’s hand, which she had started to pull back towards her body. When it got close enough, she carefully reached around and pulled it towards her. It wrapped its arms around her neck and hung on for dear life.    
“What on earth are you doing?” Clarke questioned, she heard Lexa talking to something, but she couldn't hear any reply. 

Lexa landed back down on the ground with a small grunt. 

“I think you grew a second head while you were up there,” Clarke approached Lexa and the mysterious, grey, furry thing on Lexa’s shoulders. 

“Go slow or you’ll scare him,” Lexa informed. 

Clarke slowly walked to where she could see the creature and almost screamed at what she saw. “A koala! I didn't think koala’s would still be around!” Clarke started petting his head and talking nonsense to the fur ball. 

“I read in the ancient text that they were native to Australia. I guess a couple survived  _ Praimfaya _ and found their home here.”

“How did you know that I absolutely  _ love  _ koala’s?” Clarke lifted the small bear off of Lexa’s shoulders and held it like a baby. 

“I overheard you talking to Amari. She told you her favorite animal was a cheetah and you told her yours was a koala. I had seen this guy a few times during my trips to the other clans. So I took a detour on our way to our destination to ensure we came through here,” Lexa lowered her head, a little embarrassed at her confession. To cover her redden cheeks, she walked around Clarke and started petting the little guy on his head. 

“Thank you. I never actually thought I would be able to hold one of these guys.” Clarke turned her head to the side and kissed Lexa’s heated skin. 

“You’re welcome,” she answered, sheepishly. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“When did you say we were gonna get there?” Raven asked for, what seemed like, the millionth time in the last hour. 

“Rae, stop pestering Lexa about how long it’s gonna take,” Octavia was about tired of hearing her friend ask the same question. 

“Why would I do that when I can get such a reaction out of you?” 

“Because you’re annoying as fuck that’s why,” O deadpanned. 

“Ouch, someone’s on her period.”

“Actually I am, so if you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you shut it.”

“Yes ma’am,” Raven mumbled. She couldn't help that she was excited to fish. Master fisherwomen normally live by the ocean, since she doesn't, she has to get all of her fishing out of her system and help feed the remaining world. 

“I can practically see the gears turning in that head of yours. Try not to blow a gasket,” Harper laughed. 

“Oh shut it. I’m actually thinking about how many people a great white shark will feed.”

“Why do you need to know that?”

“Because that’s what I’m going to catch, duh.”

“I hate to break it to you Rae, but there’s a big difference in the minnow you caught, and the largest predator in the ocean,” Clarke added. 

“Actually, the killer whale is the largest predator. Since they hunt in packs, it makes them all the more vicious and awesome. And they have no natural predators, so like...nothing can kill them.”

“I’m pretty sure I read in a book that a great white can kill your beloved whale,” Clarke shrugged. 

“What do you have against my whale?”

“Is it really your whale?”

“Is it really your shark?”   
“I never said it was.”

“It was implied.”

“Sadly you were implied, then actually made.”

“Ouch, okay. That hurt.”

“What can I say, I’m a rose. Pretty on top, sharp on bottom.”

“I’m sure the Commander can confirm that.”

“Alright, we’re here! Yay!” Lexa cheered, trying her best to change topics. 

“Did you just say ‘yay’?” Clarke gave Lexa a confused look. 

“Yes, I did. Now get your ass off your horse and stop talking about our sex life.”

“Actually, I didn't say anything, that was all Raven.”

“Always putting the blame on someone else…” Raven clicked her tongue and shook her head. 

“You two argue like an old married couple.” Lexa dismounted her horse and walked towards Raven’s. “Don’t argue, you’re getting my help no matter what you say.” She normally had the patience of a mountain, but listening to the two of them debate about the dumbest stuff was putting her on edge. 

“Yeesh, what crawled in your bed last night?” 

“I did,” Clarke smirked. 

“That explains it,” Raven directed her comment at Clarke, then turned to Lexa. “I would be pouty if I had to sleep with that too.”   
“You two bickering is what has my nerves shot. I would really appreciate it if you two would cut that shit out before we meet with Luna. I need all the patience I can muster with that woman.”

An awkward silence fell over the entire group.  _ Mochof Pramheda,  _ Lexa thought to herself. 

The longer they walked, the more groans of “my legs are tired” “why couldn't we bring the horses” and “will you carry me?” filled the air. Soon enough though, a wall could be seen in the distance. A wall that seemed to stretch for days. It went as far as the eye could see and appeared to be as tall or taller than Polis’ walls. 

The smell of the ocean was almost instantaneous, salt, fish, and water. Sand soon replaced brown dirt the closer they got to the front gate. 

“Damn, I think it got ten degrees hotter in the last minute,” Harper complained. 

“Yes, I hope everyone brought appropriate clothing,” Lexa answered. 

Before long, they were in front of a gate made of pure seashells. It was pretty magnificent. No matter how many times Lexa visited, she could never get over how beautiful this place was. 

“So are you gonna tell us where exactly we are?” Raven asked, hoping to receive an answer other than “ocean.” 

“ _ Floukru _ . It is the home to anyone who does not agree with the ways of the Commander.”

“Does that mean we are not going to be welcome?” Clarke asked, getting the slightest bit nervous. 

“No, they will welcome us. Just because they do not agree with  _ jus drein jus daun _ does not mean they hate me. Actually, with your help, I have become more popular around areas like this,” Lexa looked at Clarke and offered a soft smile to her adorable look of confusion. “ _ Jus nou drein jus daun. _ ”

“That was all you, I had nothing to do with that.”

“You showed me that our ways do not have to be full of vengeance and hate. You have taught me so much,  _ Klark kom Skaikru _ , I am very thankful that you fell from the sky and into my arms.” It was rare for Lexa to drop her stoic “Commander mask”, as Raven likes to call it, and replace it with the caring, tender expression she reserves for Clarke. “ _ Hodness nou laik kwelnes _ .” Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers and lifted it to her lips. 

“Well look at that, the infamous  _ Heda  _ is in love,” A woman with long curly hair and tanned skin approached with an entourage of guards. 

“Luna, it’s nice to see you again.” Lexa held her arm out, which Luna happily took. 

“You must be  _ Wanheda _ , I’m  _ Luna kom Floukru _ .” 

Clarke took the woman’s outstretched arm, “Please, just Clarke. How did you know who I was?” 

“Your authority reigns out like  _ Heda’s _ . It wasn't hard to pick you out.”

“I would love to stay and chat, but where’s the water? I wanna catch a shark,” Raven tried to squeeze her way between Clarke and Lexa’s interlocked hands, but when they didn't break apart, she had to walk around Clarke. “Damn, those two can’t be separated,” Raven said, mostly to herself. 

“That tends to happen when two people are in love, miss…” Luna let her sentence trail off to be picked back up by Raven. 

“Reyes, Raven Reyes.” Raven stuck her hand out.

“Well Miss Raven Reyes, I don't think you want to catch any of the sharks we have in our ocean.” 

“And why’s that?” Raven’s hand fell out of disappointment. “If you don't think I’m skilled enough, you can ask my friends back there, I’m very good at fishing…”

“You caught a minnow, Rae. It was smaller than my finger,” Octavia raised her middle finger as a visual representation. 

“Haha, very funny, Blake. Now how about someone tell this pretty lady the real size.”

“That’s what he said,” Harper smirked. 

Raven took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “I am very disappointed in the people I associate with.” She let her head hang as she shook it to add affect. 

“You choose who you associate with, Miss Raven Reyes,” Luna said, almost seductively.

“That I do,” Raven winked in response. 

“And you were complaining about us,” Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend’s flirtiness. 

“So why can’t I catch a shark? I really want to catch a shark...like really,” she raises her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side and forward. “Really.”

“Really?” Clarke mocked.

“ _ Really, _ ” Raven stressed.

“Well you  _ really  _ do  _ not _ want to come face to face with one. Our capital is located on an old oil rig out in the middle of the ocean. A few years ago, we noticed the water surrounding the central pipe change to a dark, almost black, color. I sent six divers to investigate and none returned. We thought the undercurrent may have drug them under, leaving them to drown. And then a couple weeks later, we noticed a small fin break the surface beside one of our fishing boats. It looked small enough to do no harm…”

Octavia reached over to Raven and closed her mouth, “I thought you might catch a few flies if you kept your mouth open.”

Raven nodded and grunted in agreement. 

“Then it broke the surface. Its body was six times the fishing vessel. It breached the water and landed on the boat, crushing it and everyone on board. When it surfaced again, half of the vessel was in its mouth. All it took was an extension of the jaw, and the boat was gone.” 

Raven was frozen in place, completely mesmerized by Luna’s story. Mainly her story, and her hair. Because, damn, that is a lot of hair. So pretty though. 

“Lexi!”

Raven jumped behind Octavia at the girl’s shriek.  _ “Fucking shit, _ ” she whispered and/or hissed. 

“Lola!” Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and dropped to one knee, catching the running little girl. 

“I missed you  _ biga sis _ ! I’m so glad you came back!” Lexa stood up, with Lola in her arms, and continued to hug her little sister. 

“I missed you so much,” Lexa said into the girl’s hair. 

Clarke and the rest of the group watched in silence as their, usually, stoic Commander looked like a normal teenager. 

“You have a sister?” Clarke was the first to break the silence.

“ _ Sha! Ai laik Lola kom Floukru en Trikru _ . Lexi is my big sister! You must be Clarke, Lexi has told me all about you. From your golden, soft, hair to your ocean blue eyes!” Lola wiggled her way out of Lexa’s arms and extended her arm for Clarke to take. When she did, Lola turned back to her big sister, “She’s even prettier in person than she is when you write about her!”

“Okay Lola, why don't we show my friends the ocean?” Lexa took her sister’s hand and walked at a fast pace through the gate.

“You must have really missed the ocean. You’re walking really fast,” Lola was struggling to keep up with her much taller sister. 

“Yeah,  _ that’s _ why she’s walking fast,” Raven snickered behind them. 

If it was possible, Lexa’s cheeks got a shade darker, the tips of her ears were on fire. 

“Can we go change into our swim clothes before we go? I want you to teach me how to dive.”

“Yeah, sure squid,” Lexa slowed her pace so the rest of the group could catch back up. “If you want to swim, you can follow me and we can get changed. If not, you can follow Luna, she will give you a tour of the marketplace.” Clarke, Harper, Octavia, and Lincoln joined Lexa. Raven and the guards joined Luna. 

“The water could be really good for your leg, Rae. Are you sure you don't want to swim?” Clarke asked, Raven had just been complaining about her leg hurting. 

“It feels better. Plus I want to see if there’s a blacksmith that can make me something,” Raven ignored the knowing looks from her friends and took off to the market. 

“Market’s this way, Miss Raven Reyes.”

“See, that’s why I have you.”

“Who says you have me?”

“Lexa.”

“Yeah,” Lexa turned her head at the sound of her name.

“See,” Raven chirped. “All mine.”

“Aunt Luna?”

“Yes, sweetie,” Luna bent down to get at eye level with the nine year old.

Lola leaned in and whispered so only Luna could hear. “I think Lexi loves Clarke.”

Luna huffed a laugh, “Yeah, me too kid.”

“C’mon squid, let’s go swim.” Lexa took her sister in her arms before those two had anymore time to talk about Lexa. She couldn't hear them, but she knew they were talking about her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per usual, lemme know what'cha think!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> so i cant decide if i want to do a part 2 or not? we are nearing the end of this first part and if you guys want, i will start on a second part...just lemme know!!!!!!!

Clarke was still having trouble grasping the fact that Lexa had a sister and didn't tell her. They hadn't known each other for that long, but still. A sibling would be on the forefront of her mind. As far as Clarke knew, up until five minutes ago, Lexa was the last remaining person in her family. 

“Don't take it too hard that  _ Heda  _ didn't tell you about Lola. She doesn't tell anyone, she believed that if Nia got ahold of that little fact, she would do to Lola like she did to Costia,” Lincoln offered a few encouraging words. 

“That makes sense, I can see why someone in her position would want to keep family far away but as close as possible.”

“I’m sure one of the main reasons we came to  _ Floukru  _ was so  _ Heda  _ could introduce the two of you. There’s a rather large fishing hole less than ten miles from Polis, yet we traveled over one hundred and fifty miles east.”

Clarke couldn't help but let the smile land on her lips. Lincoln had a good point, why go so far away to fish if there is a perfectly good spot right down the road from home? “Thanks, Linc.”

“No problem,” he stepped back in line with Octavia and took her hand in his. 

Clarke decided to do the same with Lexa. “Lola’s beautiful, she takes after you in a lot of ways.”

Lexa’s blush was noticeable from a mile away, “Thank you. I just wish I could have spent more time in her life.” Lexa kept her smile on her face, but it didn't quit reach her eyes. 

“What happened? If you don't mind telling, if not that’s okay too.”

“No, it’s fine, it just...it’ll take a minute to explain everything. I’ll tell you tonight, okay?” 

“Okay,” Clarke agreed. 

  
  


It didn't take long for everyone to change into their swimwear. Clarke took the time to take in every detail of Lexa’s body; every scar, curve, and muscle line. 

“You’re staring…” Lexa said, turning her body away from Clarke just a little. 

“Don't turn away, I was enjoying the show,” Clarke teased. 

Lexa huffed a laugh and finished putting her suit on. Of course, she couldn't help but steal a few sneak peaks at Clarke. She froze when she noticed the scar above Clarke’s breasts, her heart ached with pain at the memory. 

“Hey, don't do that, don't start to get all sad on me. You just met your sister again.” Clarke must have noticed Lexa’s change in attitude when she noticed her scar.    
“You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me, Clarke.”

Clarke finished dressing and walked over to Lexa, who wouldn’t even look her in the eye. “Look at me,” Clarke commanded. 

Lexa did as she was told and met the blonde’s gaze. 

“ _ You  _ didn't cause this,” she put her hand over the bullet wound. “Bellamy did, and now he’s better. You saw how much he has changed. I stepped in front of you, because I knew you were the only one who could save him.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks with her hands, “And because I knew I already loved you.”

Lexa put her hands over Clarke’s, “I thought I lost you.” Green was searching blue, for what, she didn't know. 

“You didn't, I’m right here.” Clarke removed one of Lexa’s hands, bringing it to her scar. “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.” 

Lexa closed the small gap between them, connecting their lips. Clarke hummed and brought Lexa impossibly closer. Their tongues danced in a familiar way, neither one of them breaking contact. 

“Lexi!” Lola screeched, covering her eyes with her hands. 

Lexa and Clarke both jumped back, startled by the little girls presence. “Hey, Lola. Uhm, me and Clarke were just...uhm,” Lexa looked at Clarke hoping she could be saved. Clarke looked just as lost for words as she was. 

“Are you done kissing Clarke?” Lola asked, not removing her hands until she had confirmation. 

“Yes, I’m done kissing Clarke.”

“Are you sure?”

Lexa walked over to her sister and removed her hands. “I promise, I’m done kissing Clarke...for now,” she winked. 

“Luna told me that you two were in love. Is she right?” The look on Lola’s face was the most adorable look Lexa had ever seen on an nine year old. 

“Yes, I love Clarke very much,” Lexa looked back at Clarke, letting her know she meant every word. 

“More than me?” Lola’s expression changed to worried for a second. 

“My love for Clarke is different from the love I have for you, sis. Clarke is what is called a soulmate. Our souls are tied forever, no matter where we go, we will always be together.” Clarke kneeled down beside Lexa, entangling their hands. “You, my  _ strik sis  _ are bound to me by blood, we will always be together no matter the distance. I would lay down my life for both of you, in a heartbeat.”

Lola tackled Lexa and Clarke, “I’m happy you’re finally happy Lexi.” Lola kissed Lexa’s cheek, “And I’m glad you made my Lexi happy, Clarke.” Lola exchanged a kiss on the cheek with Clarke. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Clarke winked. 

  
  


Lexa ran along the beach late that night. She needed to clear her head of all the shit that has happened in the last months. Who knew what a simple decision could do to her people.  _ Jus nou drein jus daun  _ has put her people on a better path, one towards peace among the thirteen clans. The only drawback came from those who valued tradition, those who were narrow minded to change.

Lexa couldn't say that she blamed them for being upset, or feeling like their entire belief system had been changed. It was tough for her to adapt to also, but she couldn't let anyone see that, it would lead to mass hysteria and an increase on assassination attempts due to her “weakness” or whatever. 

This vacation was much needed for her well-being. For the most part,  _ Skaikru _ has been welcomed with open arms, which was a huge relief. The small amount of retaliation seems to be concentrated in  _ Azgeda _ , that was expected to say the least, but King Roan was doing a wonderful job at punishing those who retaliate against their  _ Heda.  _

“How many times do I have to tell you to wake me up when you go for a run?” Clarke snapped Lexa out of reverie.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I...forgot?” Lexa tried, she even gave Clarke a crooked smile to feign innocents as she changed into some less sweaty clothes. 

“Mhm, sure you did.” Clarke walked a few steps closer and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. She walked backwards until her knees hit the foot of the bed. “Now hurry up, before I change my mind  _ Heda _ ,” Clarke winked. 

Lexa was pretty sure she was dreaming, like one of those dreams where you know you’re dreaming and you’re changing the dream to fit whatever you want. Yeah, well that is what is happening in this moment right here. She may as well put herself out of her misery where she stands. 

“Wait,” at that word, Clarke paused and a look of panic crossed her face.  _ Oh shit, good job Griff, your weird sex tactics broke the Commander. _

“We don't have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“What? No, it’s not that I am uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming.” She said it so seriously, Clarke almost laughed. 

“Well, let’s test it out and see if you’re dreaming or not.” Clarke stalked forward, once again, stopping right in front of Lexa. She reached out with her left hand, wrapping her fingers around Lexa’s neck, and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Her right hand made its way into the front of Lexa’s pants. 

“Mhm, definitely not dreaming.”

  
  


Clarke rolled over, wrapping her body around Lexa’s, who lifted her arm up, inviting Clarke to pull her closer. “Good morning,” Clarke whispered. 

“Morning,” Lexa shifted her body where Clarke could put her leg between Lexa’s. They had just gotten comfortable when there was a soft knock on the door before two figures busted through the door. Lexa’s instinct kicked in and she grabbed her dagger of the night table, spinning out of the bed to confront the attacker. 

“Raven!” Clarke yelled, as she had gotten out of bed and mimicked Lexa’s fighting stance. 

“Naked!” Lola screamed, turning around and covering her eyes. 

“Wow, Commander. Nice bod…” Raven drank in Lexa’s naked body, unabashedly. 

“Raven!” Clarke yelled again. 

“You don't have to yell, I’m right here,” she shrugged. 

“Get out!” Clarke said, wrapping a fur around her body.

“Sheesh, okay. Someone’s not a morning person.”

“Ravie, can we go please. Lexi and Clarke need to get dressed for our…” Lola leaned in so only Raven could hear and whispered, “surprise.”

“What surprise?” Clarke whispered back, Lola wasn't the quietest whisperer.

“Nothing!” She shot up and straightened her back, putting on the most serious face possible. “There is no surprise, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“So then we can stay in bed all day?” Lexa asked.

“And not get dressed.” Clarke added.

“And go back to sleep.”

“No! You have to get dressed so I can show you something, Lexi!” Lola took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Please, just get dressed...for me,” she slowly walked to the edge of the bed and gave Lexa and Clarke her puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine! Sheesh, put those things away, please. They can make a murderer cry,” Clarke surrendered. 

Lola smiled and blinked away her puppy dog eyes. “C’mon Ravie, let’s go see Luna.”

“I won't argue with that,” Raven let Lola lead the way out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

“We better get dressed before they barge in here again. I swear you people don't believe in locks on doors do you?” Clarke slid out of bed and threw some clothes on while Lexa did the same. 

“There are locks on most doors, but they can only be accessed from the outside.”

“What’s the use of a lock if whomever is inside can’t even use it.”

“Imagine if I were to be killed and you were in the same room as me,” Clarke’s heart stopped for a split second as Lexa began her example. A sharp pain ripped through Clarke’s chest at the thought of seeing Lexa die. “And when the guards came to get my body, the door was locked. For all they know, you could be destroying anything that could point to you as the one who ended my life.” Another, metaphorical, kick to the gut at the, metaphoric, accusation that Clarke would ever hurt Lexa. “The time it would take the guards to break in is time lost when trying to find my killer, which for all they know is you.”

Lexa turned to face Clarke once she had finished her example. “Clarke what’s the matter? Are you okay?” Lexa rushed to Clarke’s side, who couldn't say anything. Her mind was still stuck on the prospect of Lexa dying. “Clarke! Look at me!” Lexa gently shook the blonde who finally made eye contact. She still couldn't say anything, her words were stuck in the back of her throat. 

That’s when it hit Lexa.  _ Wow, you really had to use an example where you accuse Clarke of killing you. Good job Commander.  _

“Clarke, I didn't mean it like that. That was a terrible example. I promise I don't think you would ever hurt me.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and held her close. “I’m here, nothing is going to happen to me okay? I’m sorry I used that example, it was stupid, I wasn't thinking.” 

“Don't you ever talk about you dying okay?” Clarke choked. 

“Okay, I promise, no more death talk.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. “No more death talk,” she said as she pulled back. “Okay, now let’s go see what Lola and Raven have planned for us.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led them out the door. She tried to push the aching feeling in her chest away, but she had a feeling it would hang around until she was convinced Lexa was indeed going nowhere. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt post last week and was a little late posting this week, but i was on spring break and i enjoyed every second of it haha...hope you guys enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You never told me about Lola…” Clarke broke a comfortable silence between her and Lexa, on their way to meet up with Raven and Lola. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just couldn't risk having anyone find out about her. Nia was evil and ruthless, she would do anything to make me feel pain. Even if it meant murdering a child.”

“It’s okay, I understand why you kept it to yourself.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “I’m glad I finally get to meet her though. She’s quite the little warrior,” Clarke laughed. 

“Yeah, she is isn't she.” A smile crept across Lexa’s face at the thought of her rambunctious little sister. She was glad she didn't have to hide Lola anymore. It was hard enough to live, pretty much, without her for nine years. Luna has taken good care of her, better care than she could have offered with Nia still alive. But it was time for her little sister to come home…

“Whatcha thinking about?” Clarke asked, tilting her head sideways in the most adorable way. 

“I want to bring Lola back to Polis with us when we leave.” Lexa blurted it out without thinking. If she was being completely honest, she had only thought about this for the past couple months since Nila had been dead and she hasn't been able to get it off her mind. 

“Let’s do it.” 

“Really?” Lexa was actually surprised at Clarke’s reaction. She figured she was going to have to convince her in some way.

“Yeah, seriously. Let’s do it. She’s your sister and you deserve to have her with you and catch up now that the evil bitch is dead. 

“Clarke, I love you.” Lexa’s smile was radiating. Anyone within a five mile radius of them could have seen her smile. And then it disappeared.

“That was a big change in attitude there. Are you okay?” Clarke asked, worried.

“I told you last night I would tell you everything about Lola, but I didn't because I wasn't prepared. I am now, if you are.”

“You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Lex. If this is something you want to keep to yourself then keep it.”

“No, I want to tell you. I need to tell you.”

Lexa took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to relive one of the most terrifying moments in her life. 

“Do you remember how I told you about my mother?” She started off small, still not sure if she was prepared. 

“Yes, of course.” Clarke could tell Lexa was having trouble finding a good mindset, so she stopped and grabbed both of her girlfriend’s hand in hers and offered a gentle squeeze. 

“Well, my mom was pregnant when she died. She was almost completely through her pregnancy when she had her heart attack. I had told the healer that she was pregnant on our way back to try and help her. Once we got there and she was already dead, he said he could more than likely still save the baby, since she had only been gone for a couple minutes.” Lexa choked up at this next part, it was often times the leading cause of her nightmares. 

“He told me to run and get the sharpest knife we had, a bucket of water, and some blankets. I did as I was told, and when I came back, he was performing CPR to get her blood flowing again for the baby. He took the knife,” Lexa’s voice trailed off as she shook back the tears. 

“He took the knife and sliced her stomach wide open, blood went everywhere and I started screaming and crying because I thought he was hurting her. I wanted to stand up and beat him senseless, but something told me to stay right where I was, so I did. Once he got through one layer of skin, he had to cut into something else and different liquids spilled all over the floor. That’s when I saw a foot stick out from the gash in her stomach.” A tear fell down Lexa’s face, which was wiped away by Clarke. 

“He pulled the baby out and wiped her face with a blanket. He flipped her around where her stomach was on his hand and her back was up. She wasn't breathing so he started hitting her back really hard. Again, I wanted to beat him senseless, but I stayed exactly where I was. After a few hits, she started crying and he cut the cord connecting the baby to my mom.”

Lexa huffed a small laugh, “My mom’s name was Feya by the way. I just realized I haven't even told you her name.” 

“That is a beautiful name.” 

Lexa smiled softly, dropping one of Clarke’s hands and continuing on their way. 

Lexa hadn't talked about that day with anyone except for Anya and Luna. It hurt too much to remember her mother in such a way. She was always such a happy person, no matter how hard she worked or how tired she was, she always made sure to put on a smile around Lexa. Since Lexa was a  _ natblida _ in training, the Polis council made sure her immediate family had a comfortable way of life. No matter how much money the council gave her, Feya was always out in the city center helping in any way she could. 

Feya was very skilled in architecture and was always helping people rebuild their homes to make them stronger. All of the booths set up in Polis were based off her design. Even today, people refer to her methods of stabilization that help keep their booths strong and sturdy for the storms that raged during the rainy season. 

Like her mother, Lexa hoped to have her legacy live on throughout history. More often than not, when she was having a bad day, she would walk to her old house and sit beside the spot where her mother had died. 

Normally, a house that was no longer in use was torn down and whatever was left was distributed throughout Polis, but since Lexa was in line to take the throne she made sure to keep it standing. One day, she hopes to refurbish her old house and let the young  _ natblidas _ use it as a gathering place for when they are not training.  

Although that day used to seem pretty far in the future, Lexa started thinking once she got back, she may start the renovations.  

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my beautifully awesome amazing readers...the time has come. this is the last chapter to this part!!!:((((   
> sad, i know. but just think, i almost ended it here permanently, but thanks to you all, i have decided to start on another part. idk when it will be finished by but it wont be too long. i really enjoy this story and love all of your support.

“Clarke, how many times do I have to tell you not to suck faces with your girlfriend while out in the open. You of all people should be aware of Grounder customs and how they think love is weakness and all that good stuff. And your relationship is still fresh off the boat and new to said Grounder customs, therefore why are you trying to put your life on the line for a lousy kiss?” Raven was pretty much talking to herself. She could hear Lexa and Clarke making out hardcore against the back of the boat. No one was back there except for them, but there was a boat load of Floukru in the front. 

“Who are you lecturing this time?” Clarke asked, rounding the corner where Raven was standing.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be making out with Lexa?” Raven looked around the corner to see Lexa tying knots with Lola and Lincoln. 

“What?” Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together and looked between Raven and Lexa.

“If you’re here, then who the hell is sucking faces around here?” Raven turned around to a red faced Luna and the ship’s captain. She looked between the two of them and then back at Clarke, who was trying her best not to laugh in Raven’s face. 

“That would be me,” Luna said, kind of embarrassed. “Raven, this is Emra. Emra, Raven.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Raven, I’ve heard a lot about you. This one really seems to have taken a liking,” Emra said, nudging Luna’s arm. Emra outstretched her arm to Raven, who took it in her own. 

“Is that right?” Raven raised her eyebrow at the Floukru leader and pulled Emra towards her. “How about we take a long walk to the front of the boat and discuss how much of a liking she has taken to me.” 

“Shouldn't you be steering this boat anyway, Emra? Aren’t we getting close to our destination?” Luna was trying to drop some hints to the woman, but of course, being Emra, she chose to ignore them.

“Alecai, take over until we get five mikes out.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“So…” Raven and Emra jumped into a very detailed conversation about Emra and Luna’s arrangement and how ever since Raven arrived, Luna couldn't stop talking about here. Luna on the other hand joined Lexa and Lola in their knot tying adventures to keep her mind occupied. 

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Just as he was told, Alecai told Emra when they were five mikes away and she took over. It took a skilled and familiar eye to navigate through the rocks when approaching the cove. 

Everyone gathered on the bow so they could be the first to see the beautiful entrance. Lexa had been there once when she was a child, but it had been so long she had forgotten how stunning it actually was. 

Crystals lined the walls and hung from the ceiling. And if you looked close enough, you could see crystals shining on the ocean floor. 

“What is this place?” Octavia asked, all but falling off the side of the boat. 

“We call it Crystal Cove. Legend has it, when the first Praimfaya began, the pirates of the Old World lived here. When Praimfaya disintegrated this place, the pirates’ bones turned to crystal, as a reminder to any and all who came here. Now, listen  _ very carefully _ ,” Luna looked at Raven when she spoke, “do not take anything from this cove. Not even a grain of sand. This place is known for its extranormal activity, so if you want to keep your lives running smoothly without 3,000 spirits watching your every move, then don’t take a single thing.” 

Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed, “As if I would take anything that didn’t belong to me.”

All of her friends turned and looked at her with an “mhm” look on their faces. “What?”

“Captain,” a rather large man approached from the stern of the ship with a torn flag in his massive hand. He knelt down beside Lola and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. “Fly the flag, little one.”

Lola unfolded the flag and shook out the wrinkles, holding high above her head and yelling, “Land ho!” The boat erupted with clapping and chanting. Soon, everyone was singing and dancing around on the bow. 

“What’s all of this for?” Clarke asked while dancing around with Lexa.

“Lola has always wanted to captain her own ship, so everytime she goes out the crew and everyone on board makes her feel like the most important girl on the ship. We dance around, sing, and do anything we can to make her feel like she’s the best captain we’ve ever had.” Lexa answered, taking Clarke’s hand, spinning her around, catching, and dipping her all in one fluid motion. 

Clarke just smiled, not wanting to go anywhere or be with anyone else. She never thought, in a million years, that she would end up in prison and damned to her death on Earth. Only to find the love of her life in the most feared person here. She was truly happy in the arms of her lover. 

When Lexa raised her up, Clarke interlaced her fingers behind Lexa’s head and gave her a soft kiss. “I love you,” Clarke said once they broke apart. 

“I love you too, forever and always ai hodness (my love).”

“Hey lovebirds! If you two could keep your eyes off of each other for more than a few seconds, maybe you would be able to see what Lola was talking about!” Rae was at the front of the boat with a very excited Lola on her shoulders.

“Yeah Lexi! Stop kissing your girlfriend and pay attention!” She fake pouted. 

“Of course, of course! My apologies, strik sis (little sister).” Lexa looped an arm around Clarke and walked to the front of the boat by Raven and her sister. 

“So, Lola, where is this surprise at?” Clarke asked, taking the girl from Raven and letting her climb on her back. 

“Just a little farther!” Lola could have rocked the boat on its side with how much she was bouncing. Clarke almost had to ask Lexa to take her...almost. 

When the end of the cove came into view, Clarke and Lexa both stopped breathing for a split second. The cove was split off into two stories and had many different passageways on the ground. The highest point overlooked the entire cove and the ocean. Lexa had to keep herself tearing up at what her sister had done to it. There were flowers and candles  _ everywhere _ and a huge blanket that covered most of the ground. 

“I call it ‘Love Birds Perch’ since you and Clarke can’t keep your hearteyes contained.” Lola’s smile was full of pride, she was so in love with her work and to see Lexa and Clarke breathless was icing on the cake. 

“Lola...this is...I don't even-”

“Have any words,” Lexa finished her girlfriend’s sentence, taking Clarke’s left hand in hers.

Lola, still on Clarke’s back, squeezed Clarke super tight and then let her go so she could wiggle off of Clarke’s back. 

“Follow me!” When Luna had set anchor on the boat, Lola dragged Clarke and Lexa to the “Love Birds Perch” to show them her work. “I thought after everything you guys have been through, you could use a get away. So I asked Luna and Raven to help me plan this the first day we were here.” Lola’s smile was so wide, it almost looked painful. 

“When did you ask Raven to help you?” Lexa asked, trying to remember when she would have had enough time to ask. 

“When you and Clarkie were making hearteyes at each other. All I had to do was tug on Raven’s shirt a little and ask her to follow Luna when we went swimming. Ahni, Jax, Nix, Cleo, Blane, and Etta joined to help with some of the transport.”

“So that’s where you disappeared to…” Clarke thought that Raven had fallen in bed with the leader of Floukru, guess not. 

“What can I say, you’re sister is scarier than you,” Raven shrugged. 

“That’s my girl,” Lexa winked at her little sister, who had a devilish grin on her face. 

“Okay Ravie! Let’s go so Commander Hearteyes can make her move.” Lola tugged at Raven’s arm and pulled her down the natural staircase. 

“Raven! Stop infecting my little sister with your nicknames!” Lexa called after them. 

“I think it’s cute,” Clarke said, snuggling up to Lexa’s side. 

“I think you’re cute,” Lexa clarified, pulling Clarke impossibly closer. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Commander Hearteyes,” Clarke teased. 

“Why don’t we look around some more? I want to see what all Lola did. Knowing Raven, there’s something just for us lying around here somewhere.” 

The couple scanned the area around them. The “Perch” was about twenty-five feet wide and forty feet deep. It was a lot larger than what would be expected once you saw it from the boat. To the left of them, there was heart shaped candle altar with white flower petals outlining the candles. “Lexi and Clarke forever” was written in the dirt inside of the candle heart. 

To the right  of them was a picnic basket full of their favorite meat and fruit with a smaller blanket on top of the bigger blanket, that covered most of the ground. 

Straight ahead there was a blanket that was acting like a curtain. They walked through it and both of their jaws dropped. This was obviously Raven’s added bonus. The ground was littered with pillows and blankets with scented candles in naturally made shelves scattered around the space. 

Lexa let out a small chuckle and Clarke’s cheeks turned bright red and her feet became increasingly interesting. 

“Leave it up to Raven to pull something like this,” Lexa shook her head, secretly thanking the mechanic. 

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t let it go to waste…” Clarke pulled Lexa in by her belt, getting as close as possible without actually touching. “Maybe, we should take advantage of the fact that no one else is up here…” Clarke undid Lexa’s belt with one hand, letting it fall to the ground. “Maybe we should forget that anyone else even exists…” Clarke stepped back and, ever so slowly, took her shirt off and let it fall to the ground. 

“Maybe you should stop talking and use that mouth for something else…” Lexa closed the distance between them, placing a passionate kiss on Clarke’s lips. Their tongues danced to their usual rhythm, this time with a tad bit more urgency. 

Clarke jumped in Lexa’s arms, allowing the strong Commander to lower them down onto the mound of blankets. Lexa settled in on top of Clarke, pulling back slightly and stroking her face. 

“I love you so much, Clarke.” Lexa peppered soft kisses on Clarke’s eyes and cheeks. 

“I love you too,” Clarke had to hold back the tears in her eyes. She had never been more in love than in this moment. They were each other's’ soulmate and they knew it. Nothing could separate them, in life or death, they would find each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for an amazing part 1!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!!! drop some comments below if you want to, if not that's cool to ;)


End file.
